FiVE Weeks aT FrEdDy's
by jason.mason25.jm
Summary: Please read story before you post a review! This story is related to the cannon story line of five nights at Freddy's but Little bit of Fanfictionized! Follow Micheal Schmidt as he survives five weeks at Freddy's and learn the dark secrets hidden within the pizzerias walls! While protecting himself and his family against every enemy he encounters!
1. Prologue

FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's

**PRoLOGUE**

**Robert Schmidt's **_**pov**_

"Hello is this thing recording, yes ok it is. Its been ten years since the incident of 87. Fredbears family diner was demolished and a new restaurant was built in its place of the diner. The old animatronics suits were the same since no one wanted to touch the robots due to them smelling worse than a sewer. The restaurant is to be called Freddy Fazbears pizzeria due to the owner being Fredrick Fazbear. There are four robots. _Freddy Fazbear the Bear also the one in the spotlight. Bonnie the rocking Bunny. Chica the hungry Chicken and Foxy the Foxy pirate._ We've hired a night guard by the name of Fritz Smith. He is almost on his last night. He is an odd fellow and a little crazy. He thinks the robots are alive and are trying to kill him by stuffing him into a suit. He said that last night they caught him and drug him to his suit but the pirate foxy glitched up and started short-circuiting. Then Fritz said he ran back to the office and locked the doors. Mr. Fazbear is having him leave recorded messages for the next night guard and doesn't want to make the guard scared. So Fritz has to say logical stuff instead of what he sees. I don't know if I believe him or not but I know he was sane before he took the nightshift, but now he is just the opposite. Tomorrow I'm going to stay with Fritz to see if he is telling the truth. If he is then the public has to know what is going on here". **END OF MESSAGE**

**MICHEAL Schmidt's POV**

"Help wanted, Freddy Fazbears pizzeria where the fun never ends. Need night guard five nights of service for $24 dollars a night. No interview required just sign up at the pizzeria" Michael read. This job can't be that bad, I mean watch over a children's restaurant for five nights easy I could sign up for overtime if I can. But I will have to let my girlfriend Angle take care of my son Zach while I am at work. I will sign up tomorrow. So I decided to head upstairs to my bedroom to ask Angle if she can watch over Zach. As I entered my bedroom I was greeted by the most beautiful girl in the world. "Hey Angle I found a job application in the newspaper and its about a night guard position. Could you please watch over Zach for me when I'm at work?" Mike asked Angle. "Why of course I can silly as long as you come back every morning to me safe and sound" Angle replied with a smile on her face. "Great first thing tomorrow I'm going to apply for the job" Mike said as he laid down on his bed. "I'm going to go tuck in Zach, you both have a big day tomorrow a twenty year old handsome man will get a job and a 3 year old cute boy is going to his first day of school. Goodnight, Mike" Angle said as she left. "Goodnight Angle" Mike called out after her.

**Night 4-for Fritz Smith **

**Robert POV**

"(Voom) the power just went out. _(Sounds from all of the robots/Freddy's jingle, chica and Bonnies groaning and foxy banging on the door). (FT)_ The doors just went up. OH my godddddddddddddddddddd! I can't believe what is happening all the robots just started attacking the both doors all at once and I hid underneath the desk in the office. It was horrible the robots they well they grabbed for his legs and then they just drug him out of the office. I am so terrified they just attacked right as he was recording for night five for the next guard to listen too. I don't know if this is a smart thing to do but the animatronics are just robots so they shouldn't be able to hear me. _(Gasping noises and screaming in the background)_. I think they just killed him. _(Voom)_Oh my power is back on. _(Ffft)_ the doors closed. I am standing up now and im going to look out the window. I can hear voices, I'm going to put my head up against the glass so I can hear. (1 minute later) oh my robots are coming back they heard me but how is that possible they are robots. Robots don't hear-". _(Bang_) "Night guard" Freddy said. Robert just started freaking out. "You know we never had two night guards at the same night, so this will be fun. Since it is only five I guess we could let you live" Freddy stated. Freddy left. "Ok I think Freddy just left its safe now I saw Fritz react with these guys for a while he kept the doors shut when they were at the door and opened them when they left_.(Ffft)_ Okay the door is open now too" "Surprise human!" Freddy yelled. "Anyone that hears thisss mes s sag ge pl l ea ea seeee quiiiit t hack job nowwww whilllle yoouou still *ack can pleeee ack eassse *ack *cough *coughugh. "Stop squiming night guard and be strangled**!" END OF MESSAGE.**

**Unknown POV**

A purple bunny came into view. "Freddy that was two guards there is usually only one, and you killed him in the office" the bunny said. "Bonnie, it's over now we are opening later in the day tomorrow" Freddy said. "Freddy, boss always gets angry when we get blood all over the office" Bonnie said nervously. "He will get over it, he doesn't care for us any more".


	2. Night 1

FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's

**NIGHT 1**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

**(2017)**

"WAKE UP I KILL YOU" a voice sounding like Ackmed from Jeff Dunham said. "ARRGHH, stupid alarm clock" Mike said as he rubbed his eyes and turned off the alarm clock. Mike looked at the clock and saw it was five till noon. "Why did I sleep in so late…. Oh yeah I got a job at night at about 11p.m." Mike realized. Mike quickly got dressed and ate breakfast. "I want to check this place out before my shift to get the layout memorized" Mike said to himself. Mike quickly got his shoes on and his coat and he was out the door in a flash.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Wow I didn't think I would ever find this place" Mike said as he started pulling into the parking lot to the famous pizzeria. Mike got out of his car and headed to the door. When Mike reached the door he opened it to find himself in a party room. There was a stage to his left in the center of the wall. Three animatronics were singing to the kids. A yellow duck, a purple bunny, and a brown teddy bear with a microphone. Then all of a sudden a lady started walking towards him. "Hey three dollars for the entrance fee" she said. "Oh no I'm not going to watch the show I'm here for the night shift" Mike said. As soon as she heard night shift, she backed away in fear and ran down a hall way to the left. Mike wondered if he said something. "Micheal Schmidt! Welcome to your new job" a loud and happy voice came from an old man. Behind the man was the lady from earlier. "My name is Mr. Fazbear, and welcome to Freddy's pizzeria, hey could you sign this for me please" said the man as he held out a piece of paper with words all over it. "Sure and, so my job is to watch over this place and keep it safe?" Mike asked while signing the paper. "Yes, but why are you here so early. Your shift doesn't start for 11 more hours" Mr. Fazbear said as he grabbed the signed paper from me.. "Oh I'm here to memorize the layout" Mike replied. "We'll be my guest and explore this place to your heart's desire" Mr. Fazbear said. Within ten minutes Mike explored every room except the room behind the door with the word "backstage". Mike started approaching it when he was stopped by Mr. Fazbear. "Wow time flies huh, you should really go gets some rest for tonight. Six hours is a long time" Mr. Fazbear said. Mike thought about this for a second and agreed with Mr. Fazbear and left to go sleep.

**BOBERT SCHMIDT's POV**

_**(1987)**_

Bobert was enjoying the show of the animatronics with his daughter (MICHELL SCHMIDT) and his son (MARCUS SCHMIDT). His son Robert decided to stay home. "Daddy can I go up to Fredbear and give him a hug" Michelle asked. "Why of course you can, I am the owner of this establishment" Bobert said to Michelle. "You really own this place dad?" Marcus asked. "Yes yes I do" Bobert said. "Cool can I go hug Bonnie then?" Marcus asked.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

_**(2017)**_

(11:40p.m.) Mike was just then pulling into the pizzeria and realized how creepy it looked. He approached the doors and was greeted by Mr. Fazbear. "Here are the keys and good luck" he said really fast as he gave Mike the keys and ran to his car. Mike opened the doors and saw the lights go out. He checked his phone 11:50p.m. Mike walked down to his office and sat down in the chair. He noticed how creepy everything was in the dark. Then he heard a bell and he knew it was twelve.

Soon he heard a phone ring but no phone was found until Mike heard a voice "_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

After hearing that Mike was feeling a little bit nervous. He then picked up his tablet and began looking at it. Mike found his power was at 96%. It was 2 in the morning. The tablet kind of worked like a computer, he just had to tap a room on the screen to view the camera in the room. Mike checked the stage. All of the animatronics were staring at the camera.

**UNKNWON POV**

It took a long time for Freddy to figure out that when a red light flashes under the camera, the guard is watching. I was always first to attack on the first night, then Chica. Sometimes Foxy would go, but Freddy would get mad at him. Freddy wants us to go in a specific pattern he tells us all of our moves sometimes. It is almost like a game of… oh what did the humans call it? Oh that's right Chess. It's like a long game of Chess between the guard and Freddy. It was now three already the camera was still on the stage for some reason. Why wasn't the guard checking pirate cove or any other room? I hoped off of the stage and went straight towards the office. Heh this might be my first catch. I've never caught a guard, they were always smarter than me. But not this time. I started fast walking down through the party room, then the west hallway. When I finally reached the office, there was no guard. I instantly tried to run to Freddy but my servos wouldn't allow me to run, so I walked really fast. I approached the stage and said "Freddy, the guard. He is gone" I said. Freddy looked at me and said "Then let us find our missing guard".

**MICHEAL SCHMIDTS POV**

"Then let us find our missing guard" a loud voice said. I instantly panicked, they were talking. I was in one of the most hideiest of all the hiding spots there was. I was…. In the bathroom. I slowed my breathing pace when I heard footsteps come into the bathroom. BAM. Someone must be opening the stalls I thought. OH no, I'm dead. Then the best idea of all time came to my head. When the robot opens the stall to my right I will just crawl under and in there, while it opens the stall I am in.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

RUN!, I thought! I was running as fast as I could. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DUCK!" southern girly voice came from behind me. I severely pissed of Chica. "I am clearly a chicken you imbissal!" Chica yelled. I was running from the angriest duck robot on the planet in a kitchen. Just running around in circles around an island of cabinets in the kitchen. Now I feel bad for the cartons that had this happen to them. "I am clearly a CHICKEN" Chica yelled. What I said next clearly made my situation worse. "A fat Chicken" I yelled back. I looked behind me to see Chica stop dead in her tracks. The yellow animatronic looked at Mike in shock but then turned into a face of hatred. Chica walked over to a cabinet and said "I AM GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A FISH". She then pulled out a knife from the cabinet and lunged for me. I dodged and ran to the office. As soon as I dove into the office I shut both doors.

All of a sudden Bonnie showed up at my window. "My MY we have never had such a idiot as a guard then you" the purple bunny said in a British voice. "Well on my defense, you are a talking robot" I said. "SO" Bonnie said. "Well you are as ugly as shit. You must scare the kids more then you scare me" I said. Bonnie instantly slammed his fist against the window, and said "I was going to stuff you in a suit as fast as I could so you wouldn't suffer that much. But now. Well I AM GOING TO WATCH YOU SCREAM IN PAIN AS THE METAL SLOWLY PEIRCE YOUR SKULL!" Bonnie said in a deep dark angry voice. "GET OUT HERE SO I CAN GUT YOU" a voice said coming from the other window. I checked the other window and turned on the lights to see Chica standing there with a butcher knife. Then I noticed the bib on her chest "Let's eat" I said to myself. "Well there is one clue that you're a fat duck" I said in almost a tone of laughter. Chica just left then Bonnie left. Then I realized what I just did. Not only was I scared to death, survived the night and was lucky to be alive. In my fear I pissed off two of the robots trying to kill me so I wouldn't be scared.

I just pissed off murderous robots that I will have to deal with for five weeks! My heart sank as I sat down in my chair when I heard the six o'clock charm. I checked the robots and they were all on stage. They stared at me all three of them. I started walking towards the exit when I was greeted by Mr. Fazbear. "I QUIT" I yelled at him. Mr. Fazbear didn't even flinch all he said was we have a contract MR. SCHMIDT so I am your permanent boss for the next five weeks. I am sorry, truly I am but the only way you are getting out of this mess is in a suit or with a check" Then he went into the building and left Mike frozen in fear and anger.


	3. Night 2

**FiVE Weeks aT FrEdDy's**

**NIGHT 2**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

After hearing what Mr. Fazbear said I went home to get some sleep. Upon arriving home my girlfriend and son were in the kitchen eating breakfast. "So how was your first night?" Angle asked. "Oh it was easy, and boring. Nothing really happened" Mike lied. "So how was your first day of school, Zach?" "I liked it but there were too many people trying to talk to me" Zach said. "But it's good to make some friends and to be social" Angle replied. "I guess I could try, but Angle could you take me to"- I blacked out when Zach was talking.

**TWELVE HOURS LATER**

Mike woke up in his bed feeling ridiculously tired. He went to the kitchen to see a note on the fridge "To Mike. When you wake up, please come and visit us at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. I decided to take Zach there to be with other kids to get him to be a bit more social. Love, you're Angle" Mike read out loud. I quickly got my clothes changed and I went out the door.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Jesus this place is so hard to find, I checked my watch. 7:40p.m. I parked my car and went inside the worst place on earth. When I entered the same lady greeted me from yesterday "Hey your still alive, I mean night guards get free food" she said. "Sure that's what you meant to say" I said sarcastically. I walked passed her to see at least a thousand kids yelling "Yah" at the stage and on the stage were the singing animatronics. I found Angela and Zach over by Pirate's cove. "Mom what is in there?" Zach asked Angle. "One of the janitors said that a broken down animatronic lives in there by the name of Foxy" Angle said. When I heard this I started panicking another animatronic. No. It can't be. It was hard to deal with two. I can't imagine how hard it will be when Freddy joins the action but another one. "Mike you're here" Angle said as she hugged Mike. "Dad, you work here this place is cool" Zach said. "Hey Mike I wanted to ask if tomorrow if you could kind of meet us at your mom's house?" Angle asked Mike. "Sure, Sure" Mike said. I was starting to think about my mom's house when I notice Bonnie was staring at me from the stage. I checked my watch again. It was 8:23p.m. Time was flying by like none other. I decided to sit down with my girlfriend and Zach. They played music for almost an hour.

I checked my watch 9:11p.m. Then things changed when Freddy said "All right boys and girls it's time for Funny Freddy time". Then all of the kids cheered at the animatronic bear. Then he said "You there, in the back. You are the security guard, right?" He was pointing at me. I started wondering what his plan was. What was the bear playing at? "Come on up here so the children can see you better" Freddy said. I made my way up to the stage with all of the fear in the world. When I passed, Bonnie he was grinning. Freddy held out a flower towards me. "Here take it is a gift from me to you" Freddy said. I reached for the flower only to be greeted by water squirting out of the flower and into my eyes. I rubbed my eyes like crazy then Bonnie said "Lets give him a hand, folks". Then I reached up to grab it. He started to pull me up but then let go and said "Phsic". I fell back down and had only one thing in my head. I stood up stared directly at Bonnie and said "This is war".

I stayed at the pizzeria when Angle took Zach home due to it being late. It was 11:50 now. The place was empty except for Mr. Fazbear. He walked up to me and said "good luck" and left. I then walked up to the animatronics and took Freddy's hat and said "I like this hat better, here have mine" I said as I put a paper hat I had just made on his head. It had the word "Dunce" written on it by yours truly. I put Freddy's hat on my head and walked down the hall to my office. When I checked the tablet Freddy was staring at the camera. It was one minute till midnight. Then I heard the sound chime that signified my shift had started.

**FREDDY's POV**

"Hey Bonnie, what did he put on my head?" I asked Bonnie. Bonnie just looked up and started laughing uncontrollably. I looked to Chica and she did the same. I had to know what was on my head so I rushed to the bathrooms to find a mirror. What I saw only fueled my lust for death.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I watched as Freddy got off of the stage and Chica and Bonnie just laughed at him. I chuckled to myself. Although my chuckling was interrupted by the sound of a phone._ "__Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

I checked the cameras and Bonnie was in the party room with Chica. I checked the stage. They were all gone.

"_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon". _

Ok so the animatronic he is referring to is probably Foxy. It was 1 a.m. I checked my right door's light and saw Freddy about to lunge into the office. I quickly shut the door causing a loud "Bang" from Freddy flying into the door. Then I heard laughing from the other door to see an animatronic Fox pirate thing rolling on the hallway floor laughing. "He sure got ye good, Freddy" he tried to say while laughing. This caused Freddy to slam his fist into the door causing a loud bang. I quickly shut the left door to keep Foxy from roaming in here. "Damn, ye scallywag. Why did ye lock tis poor sea dog out?" Foxy asked. "Because I don't want to die" Mike replied. "I won't kill ye, I just want to rip ye intestines out!" Foxy yelled. Foxy just stood there then left. After a while Freddy left too. I looked at the tablet I saw I had 68% power left and I had three more hours to go. The 68% turned to a 63% in a second. I quickly opened the doors realizing they were draining my power.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Within the past hour I had visits from Chica and Bonnie like none other. Chica gave me a lecture on how she was a chicken and not a duck. She had a lot of reasons, she must of thought about all of the reasons today. Bonnie just kept trying to scare me more than kill me. There was a time, were Bonnie entered the room to steal my tablet. Right now I am deciding about going out there to get it. BAM, I heard a door close. Must be the supply closet just in the hall. Okay, game plan go and steal the tablet from bonnie and then head back here, easy. Except he can watch me from the camera. I have to guess when Foxy comes. If I see a blur go by my window I lunge at the door button. Chica and Freddy have been easy I didn't even need the tablet I just had to sit and check the lights for them. Although Bonnie was starting to tick me off.

**FREDDY's POV**

It won't work. I just know the guard isn't stupid enough to roam throughout the pizzeria to get the tablet back. I looked at the clock Five in the morning exactly. I started off towards the stage but ran into Chica. "Chica let's get on stage" I said. "Sure, although I want to watch Bonnie's plan" she replied. "We can see it from the stage Chica". When me and Chica got on stage we waited till 5:40 when we heard Bonnie's voice "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITTTT!" Then we saw Mike run into the party room and Bonnie quickly followed. Mike had Bonnie's guitar, the tablet, and my hat. Mike zigzagged through the tables in a pattern that was easy for me to remember. When my hat flew off of Mike's head. "My hat I yelled as I dived for my hat before Mike could take it again only to get smashed by something purple.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I turned to see Freddy dive for his hat only for Bonnie to crash into Freddy. The two fell down. Then I could hear Foxy and Chica Laughing. Bonnie got up and said "YOUU PIECE OF SHITTT!" he started jogging towards me only to stop two feet from me. Then the chime for 6 o'clock was heard. The animatronics got into their positions and I went to put the tablet back in the office. I then walked up to the stage to bonnie and handed him his guitar and said "I will see you guys tonight" then I left to for home to sleep.

**QUICK author note- I am trying to write long chapters for my five weeks at Freddy's but my walking four dead series will be in short chapters because I want at least 55 chapters in that story. Also if you want to leave a review please do so, and I hope you like this story so far.**


	4. Night 3

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**NIGHT 3**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

Surely by now I would have figured out a faster route to get to the restaurant. But no it has to be one of the hardest routes to remember. I pulled up to my house and entered. My family was asleep so I figured why not go to sleep too.

**MICHELLE SCHMIDT's POV**

**(1987)**

"Daddy, why can't we go see Fredbear?" I asked my dad. He just stared at me then said "That place is dangerous, the animatronics are no longer following they're original programing. Fredbears diner will be closed in a week. It might reopen in 2001" daddy said. "Well what about Marcus? How come he is at his friend's house forever?" I asked. But when I asked that daddy just started crying. "Daddy please stop crying" I tried to calm him down but failed, as he continued to sob.

**(1997)**

I walked up to my dad and asked "Dad you never said what happened to Marcus" I asked him. Dad sighed and looked me square in the eye. "He was one of the victims of the five missing kids at Fredbears" he said. "What. Why. Didn't you tell me or Robert?" I asked. I was so confused. My little brother was one of the missing kids I heard about. "Listen, Michelle you are a young mother at the age of 21 so I want you too never, ever let Micheal go to that place" Dad said. "I don't want to lose my grandson, like I lost Marcus" Dad added. I simply nodded, then started to cry.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

**(2017)**

I woke up and looked at the clock 4:00p.m. Zach and Angle should be home. I wonder where they are. I got up and wandered to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Then it hit me. My moms. CRAP! I need to get going I thought. I quickly got dressed and was out the door. When I drove by the pizzeria, I felt it was watching me.

**1 HOUR OF DRIVING LATER**

Jesus, it takes forever to get anywhere anymore. I pulled into my mom's drive way. I parked the car then went to the doorbell. I didn't even have to ring it, I was greeted by my mother (Michelle Schmidt). "Mikey, how nice of you to come for dinner. I heard you got a new job" my mom said. "Well yes I am a night guard at"- I was interrupted. "We can talk about that at the table ok, Mikey" she said as I entered the house. "Sure mom" I replied. I walked into the living room to see Zach watching cartoons. I sat down with him for a while. "Mike, you're here" an excited Angle said from beside me. I looked to my left to see Angle standing there. "Would you like a seat on the couch?" I asked her. "I would be delighted" she said as she sat down next to me.

We watched cartoons for the next hour when, mom yelled "dinner time!". I checked my watch it was 5:40p.m. We all got sat down at the table and started eating when Angle looked at the newspaper and said "Hey, Mike the place you're working at closes on December 25th. You will only have work for about four weeks and four days" Angle said. "Oh that's a shame, but where do you work at Micheal?" mom asked me. "Oh I work at Freddy Fazbears Pizza" I said. She looked up at me in shock. "I got to go to bed, I got a big day tomorrow. Mike you should go home and get some rest. You'll need it for tonight. And try to avoid the robots" Mom said to me. Angle and I agreed and left.

**Five hours later**

The parking lot was as empty as it always is at night. I walked through the doors, only to be greeted by the man I would call the devil. "Hello, Mike. Good luck tonight, things should be getting real tonight" Mr. Fazbear said. Then he left. I walked down to the office, to wait.

**MIDNIGHT**

I sat down and stared at the tablet as the lights went out. Then almost on que- RING RING. ''_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight"._

Seems like Mr. Fazbear already told me that.

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught"._

Yeah great idea genius.

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

Okay now to see where Bonnie the bastard went. BAM. I looked at the left window and quickly shut the door. "Are you ready, for Freddy?" Bonnie asked. "Fuck off!". Then Bonnie said "Have I seen a night guard like you before or something? No it must be somewhere else. Because we have never had such a retarded person to guard us". Bonnie left. I looked to the left door and closed it in a heartbeat. "You should have said to this place goodbye" a deep voice said. I turned on the light to see a brown bear. Freddy. "So big man on campus is coming after me too now. Wow" I said. "Last night you were lucky. But now I will kill you the first chance I get. Although you are special. I am having a hard time to defeat your strategy. But the more I look at the game, you are just lucky" Freddy said. "Well, when you are stuck with murderers you don't tend to sit and wait until they kill you" I replied. He just grinned. Then I heard it. Metal footsteps. Running at a fast pace. "Fuck I said as I lunged for the left door to close it.

BANG BANG BANG. I heard Foxy smash the door as hard as he could hit. "Get out here ye landlubber, and walk the plank" a pirate voice said. "Get out of here Foxy!" I yelled at him. I checked the time. 2:36a.m. Then I checked my power. 32%. Shit I'm gonna run out of power I'm fucked. The doors were draining my power. Just as I was about to open the doors Bonnie appeared at the left and Chica appeared at the right door. "Get out of here I yelled. I have to have a backup plan. The power is at 27% at 3:05a.m. Im fucked!

**FREDDY FAZBEAR's POV**

I started heading down the left hall. He was done. The joker only had about 4% left. I stopped at the door and waited. The power went out. I started playing the teadore march while looking as creepy as I could be. I then lunged into the office. "No one takes my hat and lives!" I yelled. But no one was in the chair. Hmmm the guard must have bailed. I started walking back to the party room when I passed pirates cove. "Freddy behind ye!" Foxy yelled.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I started to run to the kitchen when I saw Freddy turn. Dang it. I thought it was a good plan. I hid under the desk and followed Freddy out into the hallway. It could've worked if it wasn't for FUCKSY. I ran as fast as I could to be tackled by Chica. "Who's the fat duck now" she yelled at me. I was able to squeeze myself out from under her hulking frame. "Dang girl you are so fat you could've killed me" I told her. "Bastard!" I heard her yell. I ran back to the office at my fastest speed. Yet in vain as soon as I stepped inside the right door. Foxy entered the left door. "Want to race" he said. He then lunged at me and I barely dodged and ran to the supply closet. I opened the door to find a sleeping animatronic. "Freddy did you get him yet. Wait you're not Freddy" he said as he opened his eyes. I turned and ran to the backstage and locked the door. "Your trapped in here with me now" I heard a new voice say. I looked in the corner to see a golden Freddy. "My name is Fredbear" he said sarcastically. The yellow bear stood up and walked over me. "Time for your stuffing" he said.

I quickly looked around the room one more time. There was a door I didn't notice before. I sprinted towards it and shut the door behind me. In front of me was stairs that went down. It was so dark walked down the stairs to bump into a large metal object. VOOM. The lights turned on. I saw I bumped into a backup generator. I should really stay in here where it is safe. But I got a job to do. I ran up the stairs a bashed through the door stepping over a stunned Fredbear. I ran to the door to the party room and slowly opened it to hear "You think Fredbear killed him yet?". It sounded like it came from the stage. I snuck down to the hallway and yelled "Still alive, Losers". It was so fun to taunt them. The four looked over at me. Then Fredbear stepped out of the backstage room. "No one has ever seen Fredbear and lived" Freddy announced. "He has a mighty lot of luck that guy" Freddy muttered to himself. "Just one mistake and you will be with the REST!" Freddy yelled in anger. Bonnie and Chica looked shocked when Freddy yelled. Apparently Freddy didn't get upset that often. I chuckled to that I made the big man mad. Then the six o'clock chime rang through the building.


	5. Night 4

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**NIGHT 4**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

My first week at Freddy's is already almost over. But I have discovered a new animatronic called Fredbear. Plus I almost died last night. No one told me about the backup generator. I was so pissed and happy at the same time. "The feeling of being alive another day and to be able to see my family" I thought as I stepped through the front door to my house.

**BONNIE's POV**

Freddy's outburst this morning was the first I have ever seen. The pizzeria was closed today. No one was to be here at all except Mike. I walked over to Pirates cove. "Foxy, do you think Freddy is all right" I asked the fox. "Bonnie, like I told ye before when he killed the Roberts guy. Freddy is loosin it" Foxy told me. "No, he can't be" I replied. "Believe what you want to but, I'm sorry I am tired of talking in a pirate accent" Foxy said. "But if you don't talk in a pirate voice then Freddy will" I was cut off. "I know beat me up again. Like I said. Our captain is losing it. Fredbear even sees it" Foxy told me. "The boss even thinks Freddy is losing it" I asked him. "But he wants Freddy to lose it" Foxy told me. "But that doesn't make any sense" I told him. I was confused didn't Freddy and Fredbear hate each other. I heard a noise behind me. "So I am losing it am I?" a voice said. Freddy. I turned to see Freddy. "You know I cared for you guys. You guys are my brothers yet you still don't trust me" Freddy said. Freddy then left. I looked to Foxy. "Oh boy he is pissed now" Foxy told me.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

It was 9:50p.m. I had a wonder full day of sleep and now I was heading off to the pizzeria early tonight. I entered the front doors to see. The robots moving. I ran to the office to be stopped by a robot coming out of the office. Bonnie. He didn't look normal. He wasn't mad or happy. He was kind of confused. "What are you doing here at ten 'clock" He asked. I ignored him and jumped into the office and shut the door. "Dude I can't kill you till midnight. If i strike before midnight then boss would be angry with me" Bonnie said. I opened the door to show I trusted him. I didn't trust him I could run out the other door. Bonnie held his words and left. I was surprised. They didn't attack. I then walked out to the party room believing they wouldn't attack. "Oh shit mate, you better run" I heard Foxy say. I turned to see him looking at me. I turned to see Freddy. "Die" Freddy yelled. "It isn't time yet" Foxy tried to get between us. "I don't care why we should follow the rules. There is no rules about killing!" Freddy yelled at the Fox. "Get out of the way foxy" Freddy said. Foxy then flung a punch at the big bear only for Freddy to grab Foxy's fist and picked up the fox. "Get out of the way" Freddy said as he through the Fox onto a table.

I ran to my office it was almost midnight and Freddy and Foxy were still fighting. The lights went out but I still heard the fighting. Ring Ring "_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *__**banging sound**__* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *__**clears throat**__* uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. *__**bang bang**__* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *__**bang bang**__* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *__**bang bang**__* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *__**chime plays**__*._

_You know...*__**moan**__* oh, no - *__**noises followed by an animatronic screech and static**__*_

I froze. They killed him. All of a sudden Fredbear appeared in my office. "Freddy tried to dis obey the rules. So I am having Foxy to try to disassemble him. So Foxy and Freddy might be a little busy tonight. You just got to deal with Bonnie and Chica tonight" he said as he disappeared.

**Bonnie's POV**

Foxy was trying his hardest to beat Freddy but Freddy just countered every hit. "You can't dis mantle me Foxy" Freddy said as he jumped on Foxy. I watched in horror as Freddy tried to rip Foxy's ear off. Then Freddy jammed his fist down Foxy's throat. Slowly going farther down. POP Foxy's jaw then unhinged and dropped still barely hanging to his mouth. Freddy then started to rip Foxy's head off. "Freddy stop!" me and Chica almost yelled at the same time. "Fredd-d-d-y I-i-I was-sss-nt trying-to-to-to d-d-d-dis-as-as-as-emble-you-ou-. I-i-I was-as-as-just-tryin -to-to-to-nockgh-sghme-sen-nse-into-to-to-you-ou-ahg" Foxy tried to say.

Freddy then got off of Foxy and looked down to see what he had done. Foxy was torn in all places and his jaw was broken. "Freddy yu-yu-you are a monster!" Chica yelled at him. I just looked at Freddy like he was a lunatic. Because he was. Foxy was right. "Foxy was right. You are losing it" I announced to the bear. The bear just sat down and stared at the damage he caused to Foxy. "I I am sorry. Foxy I didn't mean to it just happened" Freddy said. "Because you are a monster" Fredbear said. We all looked to see Fredbear standing in the corner by the stage. "Now we have a job to do. You guys get the guard. I will help Foxy. After all we are family" he said grinning. Chica and Freddy nodded but there was something off about that smile.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

Man was this easy. I did feel bad for Foxy but Fredbear said he would help Foxy. Dang it was five after three. And I had 68% power left. I could almost leave the doors closed and make it through the night. Almost. I will have to wait till 4 before I try that. I quickly shut the left door. Bonnie appeared in the window. He looked almost bloodthirsty. Willing to do anything for Fredbear. But there was a look in his eyes of disbelief. I have seen it man times in Zach's eyes. The eyes of a child.

I looked to the right door and shut it. Freddy's face appeared in the window with a face of regret but yet it still had murder in his eyes. 4 o'clock just one ore hour I said to myself and 46% left. Bonnie and Freddy never left they kept staring at me. "Go the fuck away" I told them. "Not until we kill you like the boss wants" Bonnie said. "You better hope Bonnie gets to you because I don't follow Fredfucks rules. You will be lucky if I smash your skull in first before I smash your leg in half" Freddy said with a demonic look on his face. "I won't be opening the doors for the rest of the night so just go away" I told them. "Not until you open this door" Bonnie said. "As if" I replied. "Very well then you leave me snow choice. Get it Snow choice. Because there is snow outside" Bonnie said. I looked him in the eye and said "Lame, get some better jokes loser" I told him. BAM. Bonnie slammed on the window. "Shut THE FUCK UP MY JOKES ARE BETERER THEN YOURS ARE!" Bonnie yelled at me. "HEH even Foxy would agree with me…" Bonnie trailed off. I got to admit I feel bad for the Fazbear gang. They look so divided. And in pain. But Fredbear would take care of Foxy. Right?

**The six o'clock charm went off.**

**Sorry for the short chapter I am going to make night 5 and six in the same chapter tomorrow. And chapter seven will finish off week one and let me tell you week two is going to be more intense then week one. Week one night 7 will be a pretty good finale for the beginning in my opinion!**


	6. Night 5 and 6

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**NIGHT FIVE**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

The morning was cold. I didn't think Bonnie was telling the truth. Snow in November. Heh I guess anything is possible. I have psychotic murderous robots that try to kill me at night. And who says unicorns aren't, I mean really. Jesus this is just so whacky. I went home and got some Zzzz's.

Gah. I don't want to get up the night shift is going to kill me. Still tired. But need money for Zach and Angle. I sat up and it was 11:17p.m. I got dressed and was out the door. I entered the pizzeria and headed to my office. "Mike how are you doing?" Mr. Fazbear asked me. You know I am no longer mad at him. "Just fine" I replied. "You know, no one else has survived as long as you have. Oh wait there was one person but never mind that part. Oh you will be happy to hear this. When this place reopens in 2026, a person named Jeremy Fitzgerald will be the new guard. Hopefully you could show up at his first night and give him some pointers?" Mr. Fazbear asked me. "Sure" I replied. I was lying. I never want to come back here for any reason.

**MIDNIGHT**

Bonnie automatically appeared in the left door. I locked him out just in time. "Get out of here" I told him. "Nope" he replied. ARGHH, why can't that stubborn mule take a hint? He aint going to catch me. RING RING _"Hello is this thing recording, yes ok it is. Its been ten years since the incident of 87. Fredbears family diner was demolished and a new restaurant was built in its place of the diner. UHHH the place should open in 2007. The old animatronics suits were the same since no one wanted to touch the robots due to them smelling worse than a sewer._

_The restaurant is to be called Freddy Fazbears pizzeria due to the owner being Fredrick Fazbear. There are four robots. Freddy Fazbear the Bear also the one in the spotlight. Bonnie the rocking Bunny. Chica the hungry Chicken and Foxy the Foxy pirate. We've hired a night guard by the name of Fritz Smith._

_He is almost on his last night. He is an odd fellow and a little crazy. He thinks the robots are alive and are trying to kill him by stuffing him into a suit. He said that last night they caught him and drug him to his suit but the pirate foxy glitched up and started short-circuiting. Then Fritz said he ran back to the office and locked the doors._

_Mr. Fazbear is having him leave recorded messages for the next night guard and doesn't want to make the guard scared. So Fritz has to say logical stuff instead of what he sees. I don't know if I believe him or not but I know he was sane before he took the nightshift, but now he is just the opposite. Tomorrow I'm going to stay with Fritz to see if he is telling the truth. If he is then the public has to know what is going on here"._

That guy's voice was different. "Hmmm, so that would be the person Freddy killed right where you are sitting" Bonnie told me. I forgot Bonnie was even there. I checked he time and power. 53% at 3 in the morning!. I was about to flip out. Bonnie had been there the whole time. I checked the right door to see Freddy coming down the hall. I shut the door. There was no escape this time.

I looked around the room to see a vent. I pushed my chair forward a little bit then I got on the chair. I climbed up into the vent and waited. VOOM the power went out a couple of hours later. "Huh we wondered where you went" I heard a voice from up ahead. I slowly got a head ache. "Now gEt BaCK DoWn THerE" a distorted voice said. I peered into the dark to see a dark yellow outline. Fredbear.

I backed up as far as I could. So that is how Fredbear got into the office and out so fast. A vent. I fell back down into the office. I looked around no one. I just had to make it to the backup generator. The vent. It should lead throughout the building. If Fredbear has to play by his rules then. He can only stuff me in a suit. I quickly got back up in the vent to hear. "Where is he I thought Fredbear said he would be in here?" Chica asked. "I don't know" I heard Bonnie reply. I kept crawling till I reached the backstage room. I dropped down then remembered Fritz's words. _Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there". _I remember those words.

I looked at the suits. Eyeballs sticking out of almost all of them in the front of the mask. Just like Fritz said on the first night. I quickly ran to the generator. As soon as I turned it on I heard the six o'clock chime. I went upstairs to find the trio on the stage. And Fredbear in the backstage. I left the building and went to sleep at my house.

**NIGHT 6 **

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

The day went by in a flash. I woke up at 11:00p.m. I slept through the whole day. I left for the pizzeria after saying goodnight to Angle and Zach.

I sat down in the office to here Ring RING _"(Voom) the power just went out. (Sounds from all of the robots/Freddy's jingle, chica and Bonnies groaning and foxy banging on the door). (FT) The doors just went up._

_OH my godddddddddddddddddddd! I can't believe what is happening all the robots just started attacking the both doors all at once and I hid underneath the desk in the office. It was horrible the robots they well they grabbed for his legs and then they just drug him out of the office._

_I am so terrified they just attacked right as he was recording for night five for the next guard to listen too. I don't know if this is a smart thing to do but the animatronics are just robots so they shouldn't be able to hear me. (Gasping noises and screaming in the background). I think they just killed him. (Voom)Oh my power is back on. (Ffft) the doors closed. I am standing up now and im going to look out the window. I can hear voices, I'm going to put my head up against the glass so I can hear._

_(1 minute later) Oh my the robots are coming back they heard me but how is that possible they are robots. Robots don't hear-". (Bang) "Night guard" Freddy said. Robert just started freaking out. "You know we never had two night guards at the same night, so this will be fun. Since it is only five in the morning. I guess we could let you live" Freddy stated. Freddy left. "Ok I think Freddy just left its safe now I saw Fritz react with these guys for a while he kept the doors shut when they were at the door and opened them when they left.(Ffft) Okay the door is open now too" "Surprise human!" Freddy yelled._

"_Anyone that hears thisss mes s sag ge pl l ea ea seeee quiiiit t hack job nowwww whilllle yoouou still *ack can pleeee ack eassse *ack *cough *coughugh. "Stop squiming night guard and be strangled__**!"**_

So Fritz and this Roberts guy both shared the same fate. No. Freddy killed Roberts. Fritz was most likely=y stuffed. I closed the left door. I didn't need to check to see if Bonnie was there or not. I checked the right hallway. No one. I checked pirate's cove. No one. I looked towards the left window. "Bonnie just leave" I told him. I Bonnie just pressed is face against the window with black eyes and white dots in the soulless eyes. "Rooooooo D-d-d-d-ie-die-DIE" Bonnie stuttered in a static voice. That wasn't Bonnies voice it was more like a distorted Fredbear. I checked the right door to see Chica standing there with the same eyes.

The two finally left at 2. I have 71% left. It took a while for Freddy to show up. It was 3 when Freddy tried to lunge in to this office. But he came face to face with a metal door. This was different the animatronics were not the way they usually were. They were like mid controlled.

4 in the morning and still no sign of Foxy. Did Fredbear tell the truth when he said he would help Foxy. What do I care they are just robots. Plus they are robots that try to kill me. They also seem to show emotion. But like I said they are trying to kill me, so what do I care. "So still alive I see" I checked the left door to see Fredbear standing there.

"You should have left. I will admit. You survived a lot longer than Fritz at this job. But you will die tomorrow if you survive tomorrow. I will also admit. That. You. Are pissing me off. Greatly. So do me a favor. And just die!" Fred bear yelled at me. "I am sorry FredFuck, but I will go down in history in this restaurant. I will be a legend to you robots" I told him. I shut the left door. "I will kill you myself tomorrow. In the time you have today, you better say goodbye to your loved ones. Because. They will never see you again" Fredbear said. "Hey where is Foxy" I asked out of curiosity. "Oh he will be here tomorrow. I have plans for him before I kill you" Fredbear said as he walked away.

The six 'clock chime went off. I went home. And was about to say goodbye. But I just realized something. I won't lose to a bunch of robots.

**Sorry guys but night 7 will be published on Friday or Saturday. But to make it up to you guys I will also publish week 2 night one shortly after.**


	7. NIGHT 7

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's **

**NIGHT 7-The Week 1 finale**

**HEY PLEASE READ THIS SORRY IF YOU THINK I KILLED FOXY IN THIS CHAPTER BUT WAIT FOR WEEK 2 FOXY IS NOT DEAD. Sorry for the spoilers.**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

Last night was tiresome. But I won't lose tonight. Fredbear said that he would come after me himself. So one animatronic won't be so bad. But what did he mean by He has something planned for Foxy.

**FREDBEAR's POV**

The others. How could they not have the same rage as me? They should be angry like me. We have been rotting in these suits for years. It hurts to remember the past. Freddy, he shares my hatred but doesn't hold it against the guard. I feel like he blames me for our murder. Well I will show him. I will show them all the true blessings of hatred!

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

**11:50**

I entered the pizzeria to meet the stares of the three animatronics. I walked straight down the hallway to the office. As soon as I sat down the Lights went out. I turned on the tablet to see the party room.

**BONNIE'S POV**

The lights went out. I was about to step off of the stage when Fredbear came out of the backstage and told me "Stop. I will deal with the night guard tonight. But first". "Let's have a meeting" Fredbear said. I stopped and looked back to Freddy and Bonnie. "Foxy COME ON OUT" Fredbear yelled. Foxy then came out of the cove. Foxy wasn't speaking at all. And he kind of. Looked more damaged then when Freddy attacked him. "Now as you all know. Foxy and Freddy clashed. But that is in the past. No hard feeling guys. Freddy come over here please?" Fredbear asked Freddy. Freddy obeyed.

"Now rip off Foxy's head" Fredbear said. What? How? Why would Fredbear order Freddy to do that? "No, we are Family" Freddy said. "Look you destroyed Foxy's voice module and his jaw is broken. He is in pain. Now rip it off and end Foxy's pain" Fredbear stated.

"I won't" Freddy said. "Then you are not the monster you should be yet" Fredbear said. Then Fredbear ripped Foxy's head right off.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I watched as Fredbear just ripped Foxy's head straight off. Fredbear then looked at the animatronics and then said "Now I got a guard to catch. Don't get in my way". Fredbear then looked at the camera. And then Fredbear left the party room. I continued to watch as Bonnie, Freddy and Chica all sat down and. and. It looked like they were crying? It can't be robots don't morn or cry. I then shut the left door just in time to stop Fredbear. IT was 2 in the morning. I just turned to see a yellow blur fling pas the right window. In a flash I shut the right door. Then I looked out both the left and right window there was two Fredbears. "Seeing double are you?" the one on the right asked. "I tend to make people hallucinate often" the one on the left said. Then they both disappeared.

Ok he tried to come in through the left and right door now he has to come in through. Oh shit. I looked up to the vent and heard thumping noises up there. He is getting closer. I quickly ran up to the fan on my desk and unplugged it. I then shoved it up into the vent. "You can't prevent the inevitable!" I heard Fredbear yell. "But I can stall it" I replied.

A couple hours later the power went out. I think it was four. Then something heavy landed on me. "Now die" Fredbear screamed into my face. I felt like I was fading. Slowly the world was getting darker and darker. "For Foxy!" I heard a voice like Bonnie's voice yell. All of a sudden a purple blur knocked Fredbear off of me. I slowly got up to see Bonnie and Fredbear duking it out. Bonnie doesn't stand a chance. Why should I care? Because he just saved me.

Fredbear soon had Bonnie pinned up against the wall. I picked up an old monitor from the desk and smashed it on Fredbears head. It looked like it did something. Fredbear kneeled over and rubbed the back of his head and then got right back up. "I said no INTERUPTIONS!" Fredbear yelled at Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes then went dark. "Now kill him for me" Fredbear ordered. Bonnie then charged at me.

I ran as fast as I could. Then I dived into pirate's cove where none of the animatronics would look.

**FREDDY's POV**

I knew Fredbear couldn't be trusted. I then saw Mike dive into pirate's cove. Then Fredbear and Bonnie walking towards me and Chica. "I gave you the privileges of free roam at night and yet you still disrespect me!" Fredbear yelled at me. I tried to swing my fist at him but he grabbed my arm and said "I guess, no more free roaming for you guys". Then everything went black.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

"I guess, no more free roaming for you guys" I heard Fredbear say. Then Freddy then charged into pirate's cove with Black empty eyes. No not empty. There was white dots in Freddy's eyes. I ran past him. I ran to the party room. Only to turn and see. Freddy blocking the Left hallway. Chica blocking the right hallway. Bonnie blocking the backstage. And Fredbear advancing towards me. I ran for the exit of the building. I tried to open the doors but they were locked. I turned to see the animatronics have cornered me. The best sound I will ever hear Chimed. The six o'clock chime.

The animatronics all went to their places with black eyes still. I walked over to Foxy. He looked so miserable. I dragged Foxy out to my car. I could try to fix him. I mean I could gain an ally in my next four weeks. I just might make them all my ally's. No one ever checks in pirate's cove it is out of order I thought as I attempted to push Foxy into my car.

**NOW I KNOW THAT I Said FRIDAY OR SATURDAY, BUT I GOT A LOT OF FREE TIME that IDIDNT even know I had. SO I want TO announce some hints to future enemies. WEEK 2- FREDBEAR. Week 3- Everything his on the Fritz. Week 4-Crime waves. Week 5- Everything getting wrapped up for Five WeeKS aT FrEdDY's 1 and I will also make a sequel after this story.**


	8. SHORTEST CHAPTER WEEK 2 Day 1

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEDDY's **

**WEEK 2 DAY 1 and a boring night at home **

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I have called Mr. Fazbear and asked for tonight and NIGHT 4 off. So I can work on Foxy. But I didn't tell him the Foxy part. Before taking a nap like I always do I Tried to wield Foxy's head back on to his body. I succeeded and went off to sleep. I woke up at ten. I went down stairs to be greeted by Angle and Zach.

"Hi MIKEY" Angle told me. "Hi guys, I took the night off" Mike said. "Hey dad could you let me watch TV. Mom said I would have to ask you?" Zach asked. "Sure just remember to go to bed before ten" I told him.

I then tried to fix Foxy's jaw and voice module. It took quite a lot of googling. But I got him all fixed up except I can't get him to turn on. So I went to bed for tomorrows shift.

**IN DREAM**

"ITS ME. ITS ME

ITS ME

You can't run MIKE

"I will get my revenge

No one can stop me

I will kill the night guard responsible for our deaths

I will kill you."

**IN REALLITY**

I then shot up out of bed. And looked at the clock 6 in the morning.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I DON'T REALLY JUST WANT TO WRITE ABOUT MIKE STAYING UP BY HIMSELF. IT JUST ISNT EXCITING OR SUSPENSEFULL OR WELL IT IS JUST SO BORING BUT I CANT WAIT TO START ON NIGHT 2's CHAPTER.**


	9. Week 2 Night 2

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**NIGHT 2**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I woke up. Just like that. Just after hearing Fredbear say "ITS ME". Best DREAM EVER! JESUS And to top it all of I have to confront Fredbear and the animatronics and the only reason I survived last time was due to Fredbear ripping Foxy's head off. And even then the rest of the robots didn't try to kill me until at least five. Now I have a whole night to deal with all of them. YAY. "I hate my life" I muttered to myself. I got up and out of bed and looked at my clock. 11:16p.m. I slept through the whole day. Wow just great. Well time to go to work. I then got dressed and went out the door.

I parked my car. At the restaurant. Jesus please draw me a map it is now 11:46p.m. I swear it is taking longer and longer to get here each day. I don't believe this. I stepped through the front doors and headed straight to my office.

**ZACH SCHMIDT's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the room still dark. My room. I got out of bed and looked around. My room was just the way it always was. A pile of toys in the corner and a Freddy Fazbear plushy sitting by a Bonnie and Chica Plushy. Where was my Foxy? Oh yeah that's right. I left Foxy down stairs. I sneaked out of my room to head down stairs. I approached our dining room table, but then noticed there was nothing on the table. I swore I left Foxy on the table. I looked around the dark dining room. Some tall figure seemed to be standing in the corner. The darkest corner of the room. I slowly approached it. It should just be a shadow right. I turned to see where the shadow was coming from. Nothing. I then turned around to see.

**ANGLE SMITH's POV (10 minutes ago)**

I snuck out right after Mike left for work. I wanted to take a quick walk around town. I shuddered as a cold wind smashed on to my face. I should have brought my coat. I kept walking then I saw this man sitting down on the sidewalk. I walked over to him. "Hey hello. Are you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah" he answered. "What is your name?" I asked him with curiosity. "Fritz, its Fritz Smith but call me Fritz" he answered. He stood up and I noticed he was wearing a purple shirt. He grinned towards me and asked "Have you ever heard of Freddy Fazbears Pizza?" "Why of course. My boyfriend is the night guard there" I told him. This guy is giving me the creeps. "No one deserves that job. What it can do to you, what it can make you do. What it can give you" He told me. "Are you crazy, what are you talking about?" I asked. "The animatronics get this feeling in their programing at night to stuff anyone in the pizzeria at night into a suit that is full of metal beams and wires. And to answer what the place gave to me. It gave me the JOY Of CrEaTIoN!" the man almost yelled. I turned and started to run away from the man. He seemed crazy! Then I thought. Mikes mom reacted strange when she heard of Mike's job. And the workers there they all look to Mike with pity. What if? What if he was right about the robots thinking people were Endoskeleton's! Mike was in danger. Wait he has had that job for a while. Wait Mike brought the one thing home to fix. ZACH!

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

The night was going smooth. Bonnie came to my door only twice. But it was quite boring with Fredbear mind controlling them. They wouldn't talk or try to insult me. They won't even threaten me. Fredbear has made this job even scarier. I can't really take staring into the animatronics soulless eyes. Fredbear is the only one that I can talk too. But he is scary. I mean sure he threatens me but. Bonnie is fun to make fun of when he threatens me. Same with Freddy. Occasionally Chica. But Fredbear he is just so scary. With the way he says "he will get revenge for us" or the way he says "I will devour your soul". Meh but this was easier with Fredbear in charge. The same pattern. Every few minutes Chica or Bonnie would come to my door. But Fredbear and Freddy they were random the way they attacked. I can't seem to figure out they're pattern. I wonder if everything is all right with the Fox animatronic at the house.

**ANGLE SMITH's POV (Three minutes ago)**

I entered the house to find no noises. Nothing. I checked the robot. It was still in the garage. I walked up stairs to see Zach asleep in his bed. I then made my way to me and Mike's bedroom. I went to lay down.

I was asleep for about maybe twenty minutes when I woke up for some reason. Why did I wake up? Then I heard laughter? Then a strange, but almost silent voice went through-out the house. "Dum dum dum diddy dum dum diddy dum. Dum dum dum diddy diddy dum dum dUM DIDDY DUM DUM DUM DIDDY" a strange voice was singing. I got out of bed and walked down stairs. The closer I came to the dining room the louder the noise was. Did that Fritz guy follow her? The dining room light were on. And I saw Zach sitting at the table, laughing and clapping. And on the other side was…

**Foxy's POV**

I opened my eyes. I heard something. Something suspicious. I stood up and walked around. This wasn't the pizzeria. I walked into a room with a table in the middle. And a Foxy toy on the table. They haven't sold these in a while. I picked it up and studied it. I wonder where I am. I must be in a child's house. But what happened before I went to sleep. And why does my neck hurt. I kept trying to think. Until I remembered. Fredbear! THAT SCALLYWAG, THAT BARNICLE. FREDDY WAS RIGHT ABOUT HIM. I'LL MAKE THE VARMET WALK THE DMN PLANK FOR THIS! Then I heard a noise. Then I saw a little boy walk into the room.

HE looked on the table then came over to me. Then he looked behind him. Well I haven't had a chance like this in a while. "Hey me, ship mates. Welcome to the crew, tell me now if you would like to hear one of this old seadog's songs?" I asked him. At first it looked like he was going to scream but he didn't. He simply nodded. So I gave hi what he wanted. "Dum dum dum diddy dum dum diddy dum. Dum dum dum diddy diddy dum dum dUM DIDDY DUM DUM DUM DIDDY" I sang. I continued this pattern of music over and over. And soon enough the young lad had turned on the lights, sat down, and started clapping to me music! I was having so much fun. It was like reliving me past at the restaurant. This was the children's favorite songs. It was my favorite song. But then something caught my eye.

I saw a figure in the doorway to the room. I simply stopped. The figure must have been the boy's Mom. I stopped and looked at her. I could deal with children, but. All parents were frightened of me. "Foxy why did you stop?" the boy asked me. I just stood frozen. I finally spoke up "And who is this young madam, first mate Zach?" I asked. She gulped. I could see the fear in her eyes. But then she spoke up and said "I am Zach's mother" she stated. "Eye" I said. "Mom Foxy was singing a song. Can I please listen to the rest of it?" Zach asked his mom. "As long as I get to question Captain Foxy afterwards and you head straight to be" She said. "Ok mom". As soon as I heard that I started singing.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I was supposed to run out of power soon. I just sat there and wondered if Foxy would only activate at night like he did here? If that was the case then his family was in trouble. What if Foxy tries to kill them? Wait they wouldn't harm kids but what about… Angle!

**FOXY's POV**

I had finished singing. Zach had went up to bed. His mom approached me. "So Foxy is it true that you try to stuff Endoskeletons into suits at night?" she asked me. "Yar it is" I answered. "How do you know the Endo skeletons are not just night guards" she asked again. "Madam, you sure know an awful lot don't ye think?" I questioned her. She must be joking or oh what did humans call it. Oh asking theoretically for gossip to spread around. I remember hearing the manager mentioning that one day. "What if my boyfriend works the night shift? What if Zach's father works the night shift?" she asked me. I then realized she wasn't asking a theoretical question. She was saying Zach's father worked the night shift. "Mike" I said.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

VOOM, the power went out. Fredbear was right in front of me when heard the six o'clock chime. Fredbear froze then walked back to the backstage.


	10. Week 2 NIGHT 3

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**WeeK 2, NIGHT 3**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I almost fell asleep on the way to my house. Last night was different then last week. A whole lot different. The only way I will survive this job is if I start getting crafty. But how crafty? I will just keep stealing they're stuff. It's been a while since I took Freddy's hat or Bonnie's guitar. But Fredbear is controlling them so… It probably won't affect them. My thoughts died when I reached my house. I parked my car in the garage to see Foxy wasn't there. I quickly ran through the house to find Foxy standing in a limp position over the dining room table.

I walked up stairs to meet Angle. "Hello Mike" she said in an irritated tone. Foxy must have come alive. The animatronic must've woken up in the night and chased them. "Mike, why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a hurt voice. I looked down at my feet in shame. "I didn't want you to worry" Mike said. "THEN WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ONE OF THEM THINGS HERE" she almost yelled at me. "Look I thought he was offline, I am sorry. I just couldn't turn him on yesterday so I thought he was busted. Angle looked at me and asked "How did it know your name?". "Why would Foxy mention me if he was chasing you guys?" I asked. "He wasn't trying to kill us, Mike. He was singing to us" she told me. What? Foxy the mass murderous animatronic sang to my family? WTF? I am mind fucked. "I am sorry sweety, but I need some sleep I had a rough night" I told her. I walked past her and collapsed on my dead and passed out.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a darkroom. I was laying on my bed. So I was in my room. I got u and got dressed. I walked down to the kitchen to get some food to eat before my shift. I entered the kitchen to see Angle and Zach eating dinner. I sat down at the table with them. "So, do you guys think you will be alright being here by yourselves tonight?" I asked. "Yeah" Angle replied.

After I ate my share of food I left for the restaurant. When I pulled into the restaurant I met the manager. Mr. Fazbear. "Hey Mr. Fazbear. Quick question. Who is Fredbear?" I asked him. "He was the old version of Freddy in the old location" he said. Old location? This place had a different location, different mascot and a different owner? I turned to ask Mr. Fazbear for more info but he left. I walked towards my office.

**MIDNIGHT**

I watched as the lights went out. Then I heard a noise from behind me. "So you are still alive?" a voice asked me. I turned to see a man in a purple shirt. "Sir you can't be here listen"- "No I am Fritz smith. You got to get me out of here. So I can continue with the joy of creation" he told me. "Ok, but it is dangerous out there" I warned him. "There is a police baton under the desk. I hid it there so if anyone was in trouble or caused trouble I could whack them one" he told me. "Ok I'll help you as long as I get to keep the baton" I told him. "Sure" he replied. I closed the left door and on his signal we ran.

We ran straight into the party room. Damn what a stupid idea this was. All of a sudden the animatronics- Freddy and Chica were about to tackle me when Fredbear stepped out of the backstage. "No get the man in PURPLE!" He yelled at them. Freddy and Chica turned to Fritz. "I will get the door you just live" I yelled to him. I ran for the door. I pulled some keys out of my pocket. One key doesn't work so how about this key. I tried the second key. The door opened. "FRITZ" I yelled to him. He ran straight for the door and I headed to my office. He tossed me the baton and said "Thanks Mike". How did he know my name? No time? As soon as the door locked shut behind him, Fredbear turned to me. "You helped HIM ESCAPE!" he yelled at me. "I have been waiting for over 30 YEARS TO GET MY REVENGE. KILL HIM" Fredbear yelled and pointed at me.

Then Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie started running straight for me. I ran straight for the office then remembered the baton. I turned and swung the object. It made contact with a big brown bear he fell backwards and so did i. I got up as fast as I could to be grabbed by Chica. Aww man I don't wasn't to hit a girl. But you are an ugly bitch so. BAM I whooped her on the head and she dropped me. I ran into the office and shut the door behind me.

**ANGLE SCHMIDT's POV**

I heard Foxy singing in the night. Oh how his singing made me think of Mike. How he had the nerves to leave a murdering robot with us? Oh if he pulls anything stupider then that, it won't be an animatronic to stuff him in a suit. But oh how do I love that man? He is just so. ARGHHHH. Why can't he think I mean he could have gotten me killed or even worse, ZACH! ARGHHH. But alas his intentions might have been pure to help the robot fox.

**FREDBEAR's POV**

HE. HE. He let him get away. After all of these years my murder. Our murder. If only my friends could have seen our murderer. But they needed to be punished. Freddy didn't listen to me. So I punished them all. But I will let them see me kill this guard. This other monster that helped the true monster. He proves all night guards are murdering, backstabbing, liars! I will kill every Night guard I ever meet after I kill the purple man.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

How did Fritz know my name? Why did Fredbear get so upset when I let that bystander out? I might never know. I looked to my left and opened the door. I got tomorrow off so I will be getting to meet Foxy face to Face. Whether he tries to kill me or not will depend on him. But back to reality or now. "Suck it you fat duck!" I yelled to the yellow chicken trying to open the right door. "I guess the door is too big for you to swallow, get it. Of course you wouldn't" I told her. I opened my left door to see Freddy? Why was Freddy on the left side? I was growing tired of Fred bear's game. Why can't he see, that he can't kill me? "Loser!" I yelled up into the vent above me. I quickly grabbed the cupcake off of my desk and rammed it up into the vent. Jesus that cupcake is huge I thought as I was barely able to stuff it into the vent. "Just DIE ALL READY MONSTER!" Fredbear yelled from behind the cupcake.

I looked out my right window to see Chica gone. I checked my left to see Freddy gone. I opened both doors. I turned on my tablet to search for the robots. The animatronics were heading back to the stage. Then I heard the six o'clock charm. Wow. That was interesting. I tried to get the cupcake out of the vent. When I got the cupcake out of the vent I walked up to Chica. "Eat up Fatty" I yelled as I through the cupcake at her. I then turned to the doors and unlocked them. Dang that building gets hot I thought as a cold gust of wind hit my face.

**UNKOWN POV**

**(4 HOURS LATER)**

"Stop squirming kid, it's the joy of creation". "Help!" the little tike tried to yell, but the music of the singing animatronics blocked it out.

**SO QUICK SUMMARY OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR FOR READERS THAT JUST DECIDED TO SKIP SOME CHAPTERS GO! WELL MICHEAL SHCMIDT an average person looking for a job in the U.S. got a job at Freddy Fazbears pizza and he regretted that choice he met Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Those are his current enemy's so far. But very soon a new enemy will enter the Frey and you can guess who it is if you read the end of this chapter and also chapter nine. So say good luck to mike. He will no longer just have to protect himself, but also others…**


	11. Week 2 Night 4 A nice chat!

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**NIGHT 4- HOME AND NOT SO ALONE**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

Last night was. Hmmmm. How can I put it? Confusing? I mean I met a gut named Fritz that knew my name. Fredbear hates Fritz. Oh boy I am going to have a long night tonight with Foxy. Yup aYepidy YEPPERS! God, why? My thoughts ceased when I arrived at my house. I parked my car and steeped through the front door. I walked into the kitchen to find a sleeping Zach and Foxy in the corner. I walked upstairs to Meet Angle. "Have you seen Zach? He is not in his room?" she asked me. "Yeah, he is downstairs sleeping on Foxy" I answered her. "Heh the kid must have woke up, in the night and went to see the robot" she told me. I just walked to my room to get some sleep.

**IN DREAM**

"ITS ME

ITS ME"

"YoU CanT Hide FROm ME MONDser I will FI#D Y$O AN* K^LL Y O MY$EL^!"

ITS ME ItS Me

iTs mE

**REALITY**

I woke up with a big head ace. It was 9:30p.m. Wow I slept for a long time. And I had a similar nightmare to the one I had last time. Except the voice was more distorted and angrier than last time. I got out of bed and walked down stairs. I found Angle and Zach eating dinner at the dining room table. "Sup, Zach?" I asked him. He just mumbled words that made no sense. Probably because he was munching on what looked like, bacon?

"What?" I asked him. "I'm eating bacon" he said when he swallowed the food in his mouth. "So how was your sleep hunny?" Angle asked me. "Great just great" I answered. "Are you sure, Mike? You kept mumbling ITS ME" Angle asked me. Wow so I was even saying the words. Wow, just wow. "So are you going to stay up with me?" Angle asked. "Yeah, we could watch a movie or"-she cut me off. "OR you mean you are staying up with me to talk to Foxy" she told me. I just stared at her. She was joking right. I gave her a sad puppy dog eyes face. She answered with a demonic evil looking stair that told me "NO". "Fine, but if it kills me. I will come back and haunt you forever about my death. Because it would have been your fault" I told her. She just grinned and started chewing on bacon.

11:30p.m. my clock is evil. Why can't it go back in time? I don't wasn't to die. Please. Foxy don't kill me. I got down on my knees and prayed "Dear lord, please send Foxy to another dimension other than this world or just have him run out into the street and have him get ran over by a drunk". "MIKE! That wasn't very nice!" Angle almost yelled at me. Girls. They are such a weird species. I mean who could care for a murdering psychotic robot. Then I remembered why Foxy was here. Oh. I can. I hate myself. I turned to the clock to see it was 11:55p.m. I closed my eyes and waited. I opened my eyes a couple of minutes later to see the clock said 11:59p.m. I started backing out of the dining room. I started towards the steps when I heard the clock strike midnight.

I turned to head back to the dining room, knowing that Angle would help Foxy kill me if I went up those steps. I peeked through the dining room door frame to see Foxy standing up and staring at Angle. I then sneaked into the room. Just as I thought Foxy couldn't see me he turned his gaze to meet my eyes.

Foxy and I were frozen. Staring at each other for what seemed like forever until I moved towards Angle. "Don't ye dare harm that women NIGHTGUARD!" Foxy yelled. Foxy then lunged right at me. It felt like getting tackled by a truck. I hit the ground to see Foxy raising his hook ready to strike. "Foxy stop, that Mike Zach's father. Remember?" Angle asked the fox. The fox's angry look turned into a face of regret. He got off of me. "Sorry lass, I guess my servos are just not cranking me brain enough" Foxy said to Angle. "Foxy?" I asked him. Foxy just stared at me. "Why do you kill night guards?" I asked him. Foxy sighed then sat down. "It all began when me and me crewmates were murdered.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Our souls were locked in thar suits we were stuffed in. After time went by we took up the personalities of the robots. We gained the desire to give other children happiness. And to ensure no other children would suffer our fate. Freddy decided that we shouldn't seek revenge on the night guards but Fredbear was full of hate for our murderer. So Me and Me crewmates didn't start killing night guards until one started killing children again. Fredbear then started a game with rules to make killing them fun to take the depression away. And it worked. For a while. Freddy soon stopped playing Fredbears game. He saw that it was just for revenge. Although Freddy just kills for fun. And that was me tale" Foxy said.

**FREDBEAR's POV**

The Guard isn't here. Deep down I do feel sorry for Foxy. Well I feel sorry for them all. But they have lost their way. And I am here to help them get back on track with killing the guard.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I stared at the robot fox. Everything he just said. IT just. Somehow. I don't believe a word. But. Under the circumstances I kind of do believe, Foxy. I looked to Angle. She was…Asleep? I started to shake her. "Huh what… what time is it?" she asked. I looked at the clock and it was 3a.m. I stared at the robot. He was talking for about three hours and Angle slept through it. All of that precious information just wasted. All that time. I looked to Foxy and could tell. He was thinking the same thing.

I wondered upstairs since Foxy was going to say everything again… I tried to lay down but the moment my eyes shut. I heard, and saw Fredbear. I opened my eyes. I looked around me. Nothing else was in the room. I decided since Fredbear won't let me sleep I wondered downstairs. I reached the dining room to see a sleeping Angle and Foxy rambling on and on about what he told me. "Foxy, she fell asleep" I told him. Foxy looked at Angle and sighed. I walked over towards Angle. "Mike, me mind is not what it used to be. I will probably forget you, Angle, and Zach. In at least five or six days. So next week I probably won't recognize you. But I will try" the animatronic spoke. I looked at him and thought. Maybe I could try to fix him? No. I would probably make it worse. "Mike? When will I see my friends again?" Foxy asked me. I'll try to take you in on my sixth or seventh day of work this week. Tonight was my fourth" I told him. "Fredbear is kind of controlling the others" I added. "Mike, when you take me back. Before I forget you. Help me rip the scallywag's HEAD OFF!" Foxy asked. "I will, gladly" I replied. I have had enough of Fredbears nightmares.


	12. Week 2 Night 5

Hello and thank you guys for still reading this story. I am a little upset at an angry guy's review that said "By the looke of the name of this fanfic i t looks like ur mooching of of other peoples work. Dude wtf!?". Well first of all lesrn hws to splle. And second, there are at least a couple other fanfics that have the name Five Weeks at Freddy's. Third, please read the story before you accuse people, so if you decide to review like that for someone else please don't. When I first had an idea for this story I was going to call it "Freddy Fazbears pizzeria of doom". But that sounded stupid. Then I decided what if Mike didn't just stay five nights at Freddy's but five months. Well that was to long so I decided Five Weeks at Freddy's it is. But ummm… any way I would like to thank the people that review my story nicely, and the people that have followed and favorite this story.

I don't own Mike, Foxy, Fredbear, Freddy, Bonnie, Fritz, chica or Freddy, or the pizzeria. Scott Cawthon owns those guys and place. I only own the oc's like Angle, Zach, Mr. Fazbear, and others that will join this story. I am saying I own Mr. Fazbear due to the fact that in the five nights at Freddy's games Scott never mentioned a Mr. Fazbear character. Sorry I typed to much, Any ways let us get onto the main event.

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**NIGHT 5**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I knew there was something off about that pizzeria. Although I don't believe in paranormal stuff, I think I believe what Foxy said. Foxy and the others. Were they really children that were murdered? It's just so. I just don't get it. Why would people want to harm children? I dwelled on the facts I received from Foxy, for three more hours. By the time I looked up at the clock it was seven in the morning. I need some sleep for tonight. And at that I ran upstairs to my bed.

"ITS ME

ITS ME

ITS MEEEEEE

HAHAHAee

HAHAHHA

AHAHAHAH

ITS ME

HAHAHA

ItS MeEeeE"

I woke up in a heartbeat. It was 8 at night. I was still tired. Fredbear. I am sick of him showing up in my dreams. I don't CARE IF ITS MEEE. Jesus it just ticks me off. I got dressed in a matter of seconds. Fredbear, why are you so hateful and angry? I mean sure you were killed but. That doesn't give you the right to just kill anyone who can't afford a well-paying job. I mean the pizzeria pays me below minimum wage. I walked downstairs and exited my house to go shopping.

**WALMART**

Dang. The lights are so bright here. I might be a vampire. I looked around to find what I was looking for. Aha! I ran for the sports isle. "Now, where is a thingy?" I asked myself. There it is. I picked up a baseball bat. This could be handy. Then I noticed something laying on the ground. A Taser. I picked it up and merrily skipped to the checkout isles. "Hello, can I purchase this Taser?" I asked a lady. The clerk looked at me and sneakily said "for $30.0". Well if it keeps me alive I guess I could pay 30 bucks. I handed her thirty bucks then 60 for the ball bat. It was a really nice one. It's a shame it will be used on robots and not baseballs. I then left for my car.

**FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZARIA**

I arrived at 10o'clock. I entered to be greeted by a lady that was familiar. I must have forgot who she was. I ignored her and went straight for my office.

**MIDNIGHT**

The midnight chime went off. Everyone was gone but me. I checked the stage camera. No one was there. I heard a moaning noise to my right and left. I dove for my right door and shut it. I turned to shut the left door to be face to face with Bonnie. He was screeching into my face. He swung his arm out to grab me but I ducked and ran past him out into the hallway. I dove into the supply closet to hide. Bonnie passed the supply closet. I then started to return to my office when I heard a child scream. I turned to see Fredbear slumpt over. Blood running down the sides of his mask. I turned to run to the office to hear faint footsteps behind me slowly growing louder. I dove into the office and shut the door.

**FRITZ SMITH's POV**

**IN the PaST**

"Another day of work. I remember the murder of a child quite a while ago. It happened at Fredbears diner. I'm going to start working there soon. So I should probably look into the murders. And I am logging off of my little recorded messages to be a reminder of what my life was when I'm rich".

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I looked around the office to notice the vent. Something was in it. I looked up and tried to get a better look at it, it was… purple? CRASH! A purple blur just fell from the ceiling and landed in front of me. IT was Bonnie. The metal giant stood up. This is it. I'm trapped. Then I remembered the taser. I pulled the taser out of my pocket and stabbed the robot with it. "Your eggs are fried!" I yelled at him as I tased him. His eyes flashed between his White dotted eyes to his normal eyes. I took this opportunity to open the right door and dashed to the party room.

Chica crashed into me as I passed the kitchen. The heavy robot got up and grabbed me. I reached for my taser but my arms couldn't reach. Freddy soon came into view. Then as if the situation could get any worse. "So We CaUgHt tHe MoNstEr" a voice echoed. Fredbear came strolling into the party room. Chica then picked me up and carried me to the parts and service room.

I thrashed all the way there. Chica laid me on the table. Fredbear and Bonnie came in and picked up a Foxy suit. "Since Foxy aint here. I guess he can still be a part of this" Fredbear said. I looked towards the corner of the room to see Fredbear. Then something hit me. The sell. It was horrible. How many guards had died here? Bonnie brought the Foxy mask up to my head. I reached into my pocket and said "Sorry, it hurts don't it?", I then pulled out the taser and tased Bonnie again. I leapt off of the table and tased Chica and Freddy. I turned to tase Fredbear but he had his arms over his head yelling in pain. Just out of curiosity I tased Bonnie again and I predicted the future. Fredbear yelled even louder with a voice in pain. I could torture Fredbear. But I turned and left the room. I started towards the office when I was tackled.

I smelled a horrible smell, like the parts and service room. I tried to turn to see what was on me, Fredbear. "MONSTER ASDRESS IS INVALLOID ITS KNEE CAPS KIDDIES ITS MEEEEE" He screamed into my face. I must of short circuited him, if he even has circuits. He put his hands around my neck. "JUST DIEEE KIDDIES WELCOMME TOO MYYY FAMMILYY DINNEERE YOOOU MEeSMrE be HAPPY TOTOTDIEEE!" he yelled at me again. My vision was fading. Then the largest headache formed into my head. Then everything went black.

**FRITZ SMITH's POV**

"Hello and today I will be talking about the joy of creation. Thdius iys thes joysois ofuf CRHEAATIOUN (Static*). This man was preforming some kind of sacrifice. It involved a little kid. I just finished up my first night shift and was going to look around the place in the day. When I heard something when I walked past the parts and service room. I peeked open the door to see a man stuffing a kid into the Fredbear suit. I didn't scream or run. I watched. He was chanting a encrypted chant. Then after a while he sat down then the robot stood up and started speaking. Then the man shut off the robot as it started to grow violent. Is this how to make robots living. Interesting. This makes me curious".

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Fredbear standing over me. I was in the parts and service room. Then pain soared up my left leg. I looked down to see a purple bunny cramming my leg into a leg of a Foxy suit. Then I heard the six o'clock charm.

**UNKOWN POV**

"IT worked! I stuffed a fat little girl into the chica costume and chanted what the man said last night and poof. The robot came alive. Although I don't think the kid is alive. I probably shouldn't reveal this to anyone until I'm a very old person that is about to die. I could get arrested for murder. Although on the other hand I'm giving life! The JOY OF CREATION MUST CONTINUE!"

HELLO AND I AM SORRY for rambling on in the beginning I was just upset about what the guy said. But any way I am also sorry this took so long to type. I know it's a short chapter but… I'm still kind of upset about what the guy said but any way to what I wanted to say. **Thankyou, all of you readers that actually like this story and I will try to make another chapter very soon.**


	13. Week 2 Night 6

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's **

**WEEK 2 NIGHT 6**

**ANGLE's POV**

It's been a while now and Mike still isn't home. What should I do. I noticed the time. Crap. I got to take Zach to Pre-school. I could pick up Mike from work on the way back.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

Pain soared up my right foot. I looked down to see my feet in part of a Foxy costume. I bent over to take them off. As soon as I applied force onto my right foot. I screamed in pain. It was too painful. I looked around the room to see an endoskeleton sitting on the same table I was laying down on. I put my foot on the edge of the table and wedged the table top between my foot and the costumes feet. "AAAAAAAH" I yelled again. But this time I wasn't backing down. I have survived too long to lose to a costume!

When I pulled the costumed feet off. My feet were covered in scratches and blood. I got off of the table and stepped on the ground. "ARRRRGH", the pain was too much. I fell on my back. Damn it! Why? My feet hurt so much. Then I noticed something. The endoskeleton was looking at me.

**ANGLE's POV**

I carried Zach into my car and drove towards the school. When I arrived at the school. I saw the one guy. Fritz. I let Zach out of the car and watched as he ran to the school building. Then I watched as Fritz turned and watched Zach head towards the building. "HEY, STOP LOOKING AT MY KID!" I yelled at him. "If me staring at you child worries you, you have no idea once I begin the joy of creation!" he yelled towards me. "Oh and tell Micheal, he's running out of luck" Fritz added. I was about to run him over. He was crazy. What was this Joy of Creation? What did he mean about Mike? Then my heart sunk. MIKE!

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

The endoskeleton just stared at me then steeped off of the table. He started making his way towards my position. SHIT! "GET AWAY!" I yelled at it. I crawled as fast as I could to the party room. When I reached the doorway only to feel all of the pain in the world as the robot grabbed my feet. I reached for the doorknob. I looked around the party room. The animatronics were staring at me. I grabbed the doorknob. Then the robot jerked me back a little bit while I was still holding on. He was trying to pull me back into the room. I held on as hard as I could but the robot just kept pulling me. Ignoring the pain in my feet I tried to kick the bot. Bam I heard the front doors to the pizzeria. "MIKE!" I heard a feminine voice yell. I am so glad I didn't lock the doors last night. A figure was running towards me. I was about to let go of the door knob when small hands grabbed my arms. "Angle?" I asked. "Yes, Mike" she replied. The robot let go. I fell to the floor. Angle helped me up. My feet didn't hurt as bad. "Mike, what happened?" she asked me. "I passed out and woke up in that room with a costumes feet on my feet. And then that robot came to life and you saved me" I replied.

**ANGLE's POV**

When we got home Mike got the first aid kit and attended to his foot. I checked the time. Crap. I'm late for work. "Bye honey!" I yelled to him. I ran out the door.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

**5'till 11:p.m.**

I woke up with the worst headache. I looked at the clock. It was 10:55p.m I grabbed my taser and got some cloths on and was out the door.

The pizzeria was once again dark. I trudged onward towards the gruesome building and opened its doors. Then I marched towards the office.

**ANGLE's POV**

Once Mike left, I made sure Zach was in bed. I walked downstairs. Upon entering the dining room I saw Foxy staring out of the window, with Zach's Foxy plushy in his hand. "Foxy?" I asked him. He turned his gaze to my eyes. "I miss me crew mates. Fredbear has a hold on thar gizzards" Foxy said. "What?" I asked. "He has control over them, lass" Foxy replied. BAM BAM. Noises were coming from the front door. I opened the door. A man was standing there. Fritz. "Good evening madam. Has Mike left for work, yet?" he asked. "I don't need to answer to you" I told the stalker. Then he left.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

The office lights were flickering worse than usual. I closed the left door. "Nice try!" I yelled. I then closed the right door and opened the left door. It's so boring here. BANG BANG. I looked up into the vents. I saw a purple rabbit ear. I grabbed the fan and stuffed it up there. RING RING.

I turned towards the phone. I picked it up. "Hello, Schmidt" a familiar voice said. "Hello stranger" I replied. "MIKE, don't mess with me. I know a lot about you. I'll make a deal with you. If you keep your mouth shut about any disappearances of children, I won't make Zach disappear, Okay" he stated. What? Zach? "Speak in a polite manner please" the man added. I finally thought of words to say, "If you ever come near my family, I will call the police on you". "But Micheal, how do you arrest a dead man?" he asked me. The line went dead.

A dead man what did that mean? Surely he was fully well and alive. I just don't understand. And what was that about the disappearances of children. Was that. No… IT couldn't be. That guy is the murderer of the Fazbear family (Freddy's spirit, Foxy's spirit, etc…). So he's returning. "Don't worry guard I will kill the murderer after I kill you" a voice sounding like Fredbear said.

"Of course this is all your fault. You LET HIM GOOO! And YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" Fredbear yelled at me from outside my right door. BAM. "I'll make it hurt a whole lot worse when I stuff you this time!" Fredbear added. I checked my power. 9%. I checked the time. It said 5:27a.m. "Fredbear, you won't see me again after tomorrow night" I told him. "I know because no matter what you do to try to survive, you won't be able to. I am sick of this. You are not following the rules. You were only supposed to survive the first five night's then leave. OR you were supposed to get fired or die. BUT YOU JUST kEeP CoMInG! Well tomorrow I won't play by ThE RulEs!" Fredbear yelled at me. It was silent for a while. I checked the right door lights. Fredbear was gone. I closed the left door and pulled the fan out of the vent and placed it on the desk. Then I noticed the cupcake on my desk has a wire leading up to the ceiling and through the vent. The six o'clock chime went off.

**UNKOWN POV**

It seems thing are going to get real tonight. The final dance between the two? Hah. I almost had the guard. But I will get him. The rest have forgotten about me. But not Fredbear he knows I've been here. I have always been here. I never have had strings and I never will.

**FREDBEAR's POV**

The final night of this guard. HAHAHAHAHAH! I can't wait to tell him ITS ME. I wonder if I have driven him insane! Because ITS ME!

**FOXY's POV**

Mike promised he would bring me back to the pizzeria tonight. And I promised him I wouldn't harm him. Although my hook has a desire. A desire for revenge.

**HELLO and I am sorry for all of those small pov's but I just wanted to raise hype for the finale of week 2. Will it be Mike's final night? I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed this story and has read this much of the story. I would also like to thank the people that have nicely made reviews.**


	14. Week 2 Night 7

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's **

**WEEK 2 NIGHT 7**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

Walking form the office was easier then entering. I took a quick glance at the stage and then a quick look at the parts and service room. This place. It gives me a headache so easily. I exited the building, and headed straight for my car. When I got home I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke several hours later. Freddy Fazbears pizza. A wonderful place where fun and magic comes to life. For kids I bet. But for a night guard. It means bull phooey. I put some clothes on and went down stairs.

"Dad, you're awake!" Zach yelled. I turned around and found my son running at me. I held my harms out and embraced a nice warm hug from him. "Of course I am, this is my last day of this week" I told him. He looked up at me and smiled. "Angle made some eggs this morning" he said. "Well then I better get some" I replied. I walked on into the kitchen. I found my wife sitting at the table eating something that looked green. "Hi, honey I made green eggs and green pizza milk" she stated. I looked into a jug of milk on the table and saw… "Sooo, where did you get the alien goo?" I asked her. She looked at me with an upset face. "HEY! I made that. And it tastes really good thankyou very much!" she said in a sassy tone. I sat down and grabbed a plate. Well it won't kill me if the robots haven't killed me. I took a bite of the green eggs. OHHHH YEAHH ITS GOING TO KILL ME, I thought as my tongue started to shrivel up and dry into a crisp nugget bar. "Gha" I gagged. I reached for a glass of the alien like goo. And I took a swig.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Angle, why did you smack daddy?" I heard Zach ask Angle. "Because he was overreacting" Angle replied to him. My cheek felt like it was burning. Angle must have put all of her muscle into that smack. I looked over to Angle and said "Well, you could've hit me on the chest or arm instead". She glared at me with a look of uncertainty. I couldn't tell if she was going to smack me again or if she was going to throw food into my mouth. But no. She just got up and walked towards the door. "I need some air, Zach why don't you come with me?" Angle asked. Zach got up and ran to her. Then they left. I just sat there. I'm never with either of them anymore. I walked over to the door. I looked out of the door. Maybe it's about time I stopped hiding behind doors, I thought. I opened the door and stepped outside. "HEY, wait up guys!" I yelled after them. I started to run after them. Angle turned around and smiled at me.

**5:P.M.**

We were just walking back to the house when I noticed a couple of kids Zach's age hanging around across the street. "Hey, Zach, do you know those guys?" I asked him. "Hey they are my friends" he replied. "Well why don't you go join them" I told him. Zach then started walking towards them then out of the corner of my eye I saw a man sitting on a bench staring at the kids from about two blocks away. "Hey honey, I'll stay here with Zach. Why don't you go on back to the house?" I asked Angle. "Sure" she replied. Then she went inside our house. I turned to look for the man. He was gone. I started off towards the bench. Dang. People these days just stare at everything don't they- "AHHHH" I yelled in pain as a massive migraine entered my head. I fell to the ground. "ITS ME. ITS ME" a voice yelled at me. I looked around and saw what looked like Fredbear except in a worse state then he already is in. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see I was in my bedroom. I got up and looked at the time. 10:38p.m. I got out of bed and walked down stairs. "Oh my god you're awake, what happened?" Angle asked me. "I just got tired and passed out I guess" I lied. "Are you sure?" she asked me. "Yes I am fine, now I need to head off to work early tonight" I told her. I then preceded to where Foxy was located and dragged him towards my car.

**FREDBEAR's POV**

This guy. He just won't. DIE! Well if he thinks those doors will save him tonight. Hah, weellll he will have a great surprise in store for him. I then preceded to dump a strange liquid into the generator. Hah. His power will run out of power in mere minutes tonight. His power won't last long. Then that will be his downfall. His shield will be his downfall! I can't wait to see the look on his face. HAHAHAHAH!

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I dragged the fox into the pizzeria through the cold wind. I dragged him into my office. The weight of these things is unbelievable! I guess there's more than meets the eyes with these guys. I got to my office with the fox and I sat down at my desk. The midnight chime went off. It took a long time to drag Foxy into the car and into the pizzeria. I heard footsteps coming down both hallways. I shut both doors in a few heartbeats. Bonnie on the left. Freddy on the right. They just stood there wearing Fredbears grin. Then a thought ran through my head. No not a thought. A voice. ".Maybe it's about time I stopped hiding behind doors" it said. The voice. It sounded like my voice. Then I remembered, I stepped out the door to walk with Zach and Angle. Well. I would like to do that another day. I walked up to the right door. Grabbed the taser and opened the door. I lunged for the metal giant and tased him. He fell down in a few seconds and started spazzing out. Then the power went out. I ran to the party room.

"Welcome to your final moments of freedom within this pizzeria" Fredbear yelled from the parts and service room. Bonnie and chica entered the party room from the hallways. Freddy was still spazzing out. Bonnie then lunged for me. I dodged and rolled underneath one of the tables and stood up. Bonnie then walked straight into the table. CRASH! I turned around me to see Chica trying to jump over tables to get to me. I ran to the stage. "There is nowhere to run" Fredbear said.

I jumped onto the stage. Chica approached the stage and I jabbed her eye with my taser and watched Chica and Fredbear start to Spazz out. "GAhhh, that huRTs!" Fredbear yelled. I jumped off of the stage and ran towards the office to be greeted by a brown bear. He tried to grab me but failed as I ducked and ran past him. I ran into the office. I looked at Foxy. It looked like he was starting to boot up. He was flickering his eyes and a humming noise was heard coming from his head. I turned and ran through the other doorway. I jumped into the supply room to watch Bonnie walk on by towards the security office. I jumped out at him and tased him. "AHHHH, STOP THAT!" I heard Fredbear yell from down the hall. I ran back to the party room. As I entered the party room I was tackled by a golden bear. "JUST diE!" it yelled at me. Fredbear put his hands around my neck. "De ja vu ey, guard?" He asked me. My vision was fading. This was it. My journey through this word. Over. But I want to see Zach again. I want to see his smile again. I want to see Angle's smile. Hell, I would take her food if I could see them again. Then a strength came to my body. I put my hands up to Fredbears chest and started to try to push him off. I kept trying but my arms were starting to get weak. Then out of nowhere. A shiny, skinny, curved, sharp object went into Fred bear's eye. "Tis a reckoning, ay matey?" a pirate voice said. "Foxy?" Fredbear asked. Then pop Fredbear's head was hanging in air and his body fell on top of me. "What goes around, comes around ye scallywag" Foxy said. I looked at Foxy's hook to see Fredbears head. His eyes started to lose they're color.

I pushed the body of Fredbear off of me. I got up and looked at Foxy as he pried Fredbear's head off of his hook. "Thankyou, Foxy" I said. "It twas notin matey, just a wee bit of revenge it is all it twas" Foxy said. I looked around the room to see Bonnie on the floor. His eyes were fading back to normal. "Gah, my head hurts" I heard a feminine voice say. Then Chica stood up from one of the knocked over tables. She was shaking her head. Freddy then came into view. He looked at me then to Foxy. He walked over to us. I backed up. "Foxy, how are you alive?" Freddy asked him. "Micheal here, fixed me up" Foxy replied. Freddy looked to me. "Ill hold back my desire to rip your throat out for tonight guard, due to what you and Foxy did" Freddy said. "WHAT?" I heard Bonnie yell. "Freddy this could be the perfect opportunity to stuff him" Bonnie said. "No, we can stuff him tomorrow night right, Foxy?" Freddy asked. Foxy looked to me then to Freddy. "After a couple of days. After all I never attack on the first night" Foxy grinned at me. This must be his way of saying no to Freddy. "Foxy!" I heard Chica yell as she ran to hug Foxy. "Aye lass, it tis good to see ya again too" Foxy said to her. Bonnie got on the stage along with Freddy. But Foxy and Chica just stayed frozen like that until the six o'clock chime.

**THE END Of Week 2. Mie survived for another week. And I hope you guys enjoyed this happy ending. Now to start working on week 3 for you guys. Lets just see how long I keep everyone happy. HAHAHAHAHAH (EVIL LAGHTER)**


	15. Week 3 Night 1, A new beggining

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's **

**Week 3 NIGHT 1 A new beginning!**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I was making my way out the door when I bumped into Mr. Fazbear. "I didn't think you would last this long Schmidt. I think I might give you a raise" Mr. Fazbear said. Then Mr. Fazbear took one step into the pizzeria and yelled "SCHMIDT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" I turned back to look at him and he was. Umm. How can I put this? Pissed. Then he looked at Fredbears head on one of the tables. "What the hell happened here Schmidt?" he asked me. I simply responded by saying "a revolution". I then walked out the door towards my car.

Huh, I wonder if I am still going to get that raise. I turned on the radio to hear "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will not be open till 4:p.m. today". Well I don't think am getting a raise anymore. I mean how hard is it to clean up a few broken tables and chairs? They could just make the kids sit on the floor. Huh. I can't really what the animatronics act like anymore. What made them mad? IT was so entertaining to see Chica and Bonnie mad. OH yeah. Calling her a fat duck. Hahahah. Oh my josh. But she so scary but all the same I get a good kick at anyone that is mad. I mean Fredbear he would've been funny if he wasn't so demented. But Fredbear was in the past. As this drive was in the past, I thought as I parked my car at my house. I walked inside to find Zach still home. It's Sunday. Angle went to church. Why did she leave Zach here?

"DADDY!" Zach yelled to me as he ran towards me and gave me a hug. "Mommy told me I had to spend some father and son time" he told me. Of course. Then Zach ran into the living room. I could then hear the TV come on. I walked in on a commercial that had Mr. Fazbear in it. "Hello all of you fans. I know by now you have heard of the rumors that Freddy Fazbears pizza will be closing by the end of this year. But don't worry. We have ordered new animatronics last week. And we have hired some programmers to program them with the latest technology. Although I'm sorry to say this but it will roughly take them four years to do so. So in 2021 We WILL BE OPEN FOR AN AMAZING PREMIER!" Then the ad ended.

**2 HOURS LATER OF WATCHING TV**

"Okay Zach, I'm going to bed. Angle should be here in five or ten minutes. I turned to walk upstairs when Zach grabbed my arm. I jumped as a reflex. "Jeez, Zach you scared me" I told him. "I'm sorry daddy" he told me. "I know son it's just work is getting the better of me" I told him. "I know what you mean dad" he told me. "What?" I asked him. "Well I go to school so that's a job" he told me. "No son, a job is kind of like that but you get paid to do it" I replied to him. "But they pay me with knowledge" he told me. Well you do get paid with knowledge. Heh. Now if only my dad was still around I could tell him school is a job. "Zach, you are a genius. I'm proud to be your Father" I told him. Then I saluted him. And he saluted me back. Then I walked upstairs.

**5:00p.m.**

I smelled something. IT smells like. Horrible cooking. I mean seriously. Was there a fire in the house? I ran down stairs to find Angle dropping pizzas into a crockpot. "Why do you always put pizza in everything?" I asked her. "Because pizza tastes amazing, and I doubt you could cook any better" she challenged me. I accepted. I walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a ramen packet. Then I pulled out three more. I dumped all of their contents into a big fat bowl. I filled the bowl full of water and set it inside of the microwave. After ten minutes I called Zach into the kitchen. "Zach taste this amazing ramen" I instructed him. He looked at me then grabbed a bowl and put some ramen in it. He took one bite and said "Dad this is amazing!" "Well if you like that filth try my pizza soup surprise!" Angle exclaimed. Zach instantly threw my ramen into the trash grabbed a new bowl and put a lot of the soup into his bowl. I can't believe he just tossed all of that soup away. Ramen. The best food ever. The easiest to make. HE stared at it for a couple of seconds then he tried one bite. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" He yelled. Then he stuck his face into the soup and slurped it all in less than 30 seconds. I tried some once I saw Zach chug it all. And. I swear my cheeks were never greener. My stomach sensed a disturbance in the force. I ran to the bathroom and threw up the nastiest thing I have ever tasted. I came out of the bathroom to see Zach and Angle watching TV. So I joined them.

**11:00p.m.**

I left the house at 10:59p.m. I decided to walk to the pizzeria. It was almost December. And every one could tell. The air was like the ice age. "ACHOO" I sneezed on to the side walk. I wonder what the new pizzeria will look like when it reopens. All well only time will tell. Time always tells. AS I was walking along the road I saw something above me. A clear sky. I looked down and around me. It truly was a nice night. As long as you had a heavy coat on like me. Then as if god heard me. Snow. IT started to snow.

I arrived at the pizzeria when almost an inch of snow covered the ground. IT sparkled like diamonds. I walked down the pizzeria's hallways. I walked back to the stage. I walked to Pirate's cove. I was about to walk to the parts and service room but I remembered the endoskeleton. Then lastly I walked down to my office.

I waited for the midnight chime. Then almost on que it went off. I heard footsteps coming down the right hall. "Get out of here you fat duck!" I yelled down the hall. Then the metal footsteps turned into running footsteps. I looked towards the widow to see a yellow fist smack the window. "I AN A Duck!" I heard Chica yell. "HAHAH, a fat duck? IS that the best you could do?" I heard a voice ask me. I instantly shut my right door right before a purple figure appeared. "Bonnie, why are you here. I am clearly dealing with an obese duck right now" I told him. Then Bonnie giggled at that. Chica pounded her fists into my right door. "I'll show you whose fat once I stuff ya into a suit" the demonic yellow bird said. "Oh man Chica can't you wait till the next guard. I want to stuff this guard" Bonnie said. "If you get me out of this office I'm going to have to teach you guitar lessons Bonnie because you suck" I told him. BAM Bonnie put his hands on the window. Chica giggled at this. "I see, you're trying to be funny smart guy. But I am funnierer" Bonnie said. "You know that funnierer, isn't a word" I told him. "Well well I see we have a smart little bunny hare today" Bonnie said while giggling. I groaned as I saw what he did there. "You are so, not funny" Chica said.

Hours went by. I checked my percent it was 5%. Chica and Bonnie have been arguing for hours. I was about to get a headache. When Chica started pounding my door and yelling "TAKE THAT BACK BONNIE!" Bonnie was laughing and causing my situation to get worse. Then at 3% my right door flung open. Probably from all of the pounding. But it had a dent in it that wouldn't let it go all of the way up. Chica started to come into my office when, BAM. The door had slammed to the ground not moving. Then Chica started screaming. I noticed one of her toes was caught underneath of the door. This caused Bonnie to laugh even more. "Freddy, FOXY HELP ME!" she yelled in pain. In an instant Foxy appeared at my left door. "Matey open the door" Foxy told me. I pressed the door button. Nothing happened. I kept pressing it. "Chica must have busted the door" I said. I opened the door for a furious Foxy. "OUT OF THE WAY LAD!" he yelled as he began to pound the door button with his fist. CRACK, the button was broke. Then the power went out and the doors went up. I watched as Chica fell down on her back in relief. Then I saw Freddy approaching me with eyes of killing. The six o'clock chime then went off. The lights came on and Freddy just stood there. "Better luck next time Freddy" I said as Freddy walked back towards the stage. I was walking towards the door when I saw Bonnie walking towards the stage. He looked at me and said "Are you ready for Freddy!".

**UNKOWN POV**

I walked in through the doors with Mr. Fazbear. I watched as Mr. Fazbear waited for a delivery man. A man finally cam carrying two big boxes. OF course I already know what is in them. The man and Mr. Fazbear walked to the parts and service room. I followed. I watched as Mr. Fazbear opened up the boxes. In one was a plastic sexy version of Chica. In the other was a creepy plastic version of Bonnie. I read labels on their boxes out loud "Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie". "Hmmm. I like those names they fit the looks of these two quite well" Mr. Fazbear. "Ok Mr. Fazdeer, could you come with me to sign some papers?" the one man asked Mr. Fazbear. "Why of course I can, and it Mr. FAZBEAR" Mr. Fazbear told him. I looked around the room to notice the one endoskeleton staring at me. "Fuck off" I told it.

**4 HOURS LATER**

"Please I'm lost and I don't think my mommy is back there" a little British boy said. "OH I'm sure she is back there" I assured him. I walked into the parts and service room with the boy. HE turned to look at me as I shut the door. "Now ENJOY, THE JOY OF CREATION" I told him, as the room went dark.


	16. Week 3 NIGHT 2

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**WEEK 3 NIGHT 2**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

Upon arrival at my house I realized something. My headaches were gone. Last night was something. Chica getting caught under the door. Foxy getting all mad. And Bonnie trying to do whatever he does. Freddy didn't show up though. Hmmm. That feels strange. Freddy didn't show up until I ran out of power. But, what about that endoskeleton in the parts and service room? Is there a sixth animatronic? It's possible. Maybe it is for one of the new animatronics I heard about. Nah. It might just be a backup endo in case one of the four get injured. Nah Foxy's shut down so it's probably for the other three.

I stepped inside my house. Man it's quiet. I walked around the house. Everybody must still be asleep. I decided to walk to the park. The park was probably about five blocks away. I need some time to think. Okay. Six robots. No, five. Fredbear has been vanquished. So five robots. A fat yellow chicken. An oversized child friendly bear during the day. A homicidal murderous bear at night. A horrible comedian rabbit during the day. A horrible comedian rabbit during the night. And Foxy, an ally for the moment. Oh, Jesus please make my life easier. Oh and I almost forgot. The one guy that called me. The murderer. I hope life gets easier from here on out. All I want is money from this job to make a perfect one year retirement of doing nothing. Just spending all of the time in the world with Angel and Zach.

I reached the park when the sun started to come up. The snow on the ground sparkled like diamonds. The beautiful scene almost made me forget how cold it was out here. I looked around the park. Nobody was here except me. Although it is just best to live life to the fullest. There is no take backs in life. Once you do something that thing has been done. Recorded in life's own history book, that no one will pay attention to unless you're famous. I turned and started walking home.

Upon arriving at the house. I noticed the streets started filling up with more and more traffic. I wonder what time it is. I stepped into the house again. I found Zach and Angel in the kitchen. "Hi, guys" I said. They looked at me and smiled. Well Zach smiled. Angle just frowned and said "Mike, I was starting to worry about you". "I went on a walk to the park, I just needed to think" I replied. She just looked at me. Then she turned her head and walked upstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table. "Women, you never know what will set them off" I told Zach. "I HEARD THAT!" I heard Angle yell from upstairs. Zach started giggling. I walked upstairs and went straight for bed.

**ANGEL's POV**

After Mike went to sleep I ordered Zach to get into my car. Oh boy. Why couldn't he just leave me a note or tell me that he was going on a walk. Grrrr. Men. Jesus I swear that men never have brains, they just pretend they do. I reached Zach's school. "Okedokey artichoke. Have a good day" I said to him. He got out of the car and started walking towards the school. I then noticed that Fritz guy. He was here again. IT looked like he was watching the kids. But the more and more I looked at the direction he was looking. I saw Zach. That's it. I stepped out of the car. And approached the man. "Fritz, are you a teacher?" I asked him. "No" he replied without looking at me. I stopped about seven feet from the man. "Then why are you watching the children?" I asked him. The man dodged my question by asking "Is my life any of your concern have are you following me?". I looked at him with a dumb look. WTF? He is the one stalking children. "Get away from here or I'll call the police" I told him. He looked at me and said "I don't like this interrogation, but I could say the same for you". He just stared at me with a stern look. His eyes seemed to be piercing my soul. After a while of staring into his eyes I just walked away. I got in my car. Then I turned to look back at Fritz. He was gone.

**4:P.M.**

IT was just five minutes ago that Zach asked if he could sleep over at one of his friends house's tomorrow. And I said yes. Oh boy. I turned on the news. "Two children have gone missing over the past few days. The police are investigating the nearby neighbor hoods for any suspects. The police are also going to investigate Freddy Fazbears pizza tomorrow and interrogate the employees of the pizzeria. And now we have gotten some info on a recent robbery nearby. A place called Bobert's Pawn Shop" a news lady announced. I turned off the television.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

**10:00p.m.**

I woke up with a strange feeling. Like I was being watched. I looked around the dark room. Nothing that I could hear. I got up and out of bed. Dang what time is it. I walked down stairs to greet my family. "Angel how are you doing this fine evening?" I asked her. She looked at me and said "Fine, Fine. Mike you will be interviewed by the police tomorrow, due to some missing children. Don't freak out they don't think it is you, they are just going to ask all of the employees". Oh that's nice. I get to spend most of my day tomorrow at Freddy Fazbear's. Just great.

**11:00p.m.**

I started off towards one of the "best" jobs in the world. Oh my. Just why. Making me get interrogated was not what I had in mind when I asked if life could get any easier. I wonder if the animatronics will know anything about the disappearances. When the murderer called me on the phone. Fredbear seemed to know this would happen. So what if the murderer killed some more children. Just great.

I arrived at the pizzeria at about 11:47p.m. IT felt strange here. I stepped inside. A horrible feeling overwhelmed me. I looked at the stage. The animatronics were staring at me. I made my way down to the office. As I was walking down the dark and gloomy hallways I noticed some pictures on the wall. Children crying. I stepped into my office.

I looked around the office and saw the cupcake. What if the cupcake was an animatronic? Probably not. The midnight chime went off. I heard metal foots steps coming down the left and right hallways. The left hallway sounded like running footsteps. I closed the left door then closed the right. BAM BAM BAM BAM! "GET OUT HERE YE TRAITOROUS WENCH!" a pirate yelled at me. "Foxy, it's me Mike" I told him. "OH I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YE IS A MURDERER! YE COWARD GET OUT HERE!" he yelled at me again. "I didn't murder anyone" I replied. "YE LIAR! HE saw EVERYTHING. YE HAVE BEEN MURDERING CHILDREN! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YE!" he yelled at me. What. Who is he? I then heard Foxy walk away. I guess the animatronics kind of know about the missing children. So they are dead, but. They think I murdered them. I opened my left door. I turned to my right to see Freddy. He stared at me. "You have broken your trust with Foxy and you murdered children. And You wonder WHY we try to kill you. Because you won't stop. All night guards are the same. They just want to harm children" Freddy said. "Who is He? Because he is a liar. I didn't murder anyone" I told him. "LIAR YOU LIAR!" Freddy yelled at me. "You don't have the right to know or even say his name" Freddy then added. I just looked at him. Was he serious? I then heard a noise coming from the left. And I lunged for the door.

The door fell with a SLAM. I turned to my right to see Freddy gone. I checked the cameras. Freddy was in the bathrooms. Bonnie was outside my doors. Foxy was in pirates cove. Chica was in the kitchen so I opened my right door. I could hear the pots and pans in the kitchen banging and clashing. "HEY GET OUT OF THE FOOD, YAH FATTY!" I yelled towards the kitchen. I then heard a slam. I shut the right door and opened my left. This is going to be a long night.

When the six o'clock chime went off I had 10% left and Bonnie was outside my right door. IT was very rare for him to be at the right door. I looked out the left hallway to see Foxy halfway down the hall frozen. Dang. That's why Bonnie was at the right door. To confuse me. Dang. Foxy would have got me if there was just one minute left until six. I watched as he turned around and walked towards pirate's cove. I walked into the party room and headed back towards the office. My office and the manager's office are the same sooo. I wondered into the office and started digging through drawers to try to find out who murdered the children. The original five.


	17. Week 3 Night 3

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's **

**WEEK 2 Night 3**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

This was going to be a wonderful day. I could tell this was going to be a wonderful day. How I could tell. Well. I found some documents about five children disappearing at Fredbears family diner. Most of the document was scribbled out but I found out that none of the bodies were ever found. A strange smell was coming from the suits. Some parents claimed that there was some blood stains and mucus around the facial area. The owner decided to sell. The police never got to fully investigate due to everything getting moved to a new location because the new restaurant owner wanted the building someplace else. Mr. Fazbear's Employer? So Mr. Fazbear has a boss. Mr. Vercetti , huh. Wowzers, what else can I find.

Only twenty minutes later I heard the front door open. Mr. Fazbear was here. I quickly put everything back to the way it was. Then he appeared in the left doorway. "So Mr. Schmidt. You know of our situation right?" he asked me. "Yeah, of course I do. The feds are coming over" I replied. "Well then, don't say anything that might lead them to discriminate us" he said. "Like what, oh hey the animatronics here try to kill me at night" I said. "Anything but that, no there is some stuff that I don't want you to tell them. Look just tell them anything that won't put me, you, or the restaurant in its place" he said. "Okay sir" I replied. Jezz. So I guess I can't say that I kill baby's, I thought sarcastically.

It was only a matter of time for the police to show up. They wanted to wait for the rest of the employees to show up before interrogation started. So in the mean time they just ate donuts. Well all of them except one. That guy had a name on sewed into his police uniform. Jared Wilson. Jared looked around. Then he turned to his fellow squad members and said "Alright pigs, let's try to find some evidence if there is any". "Oin Oink" one of the police men said. He then got on the floor and started oinking like a pig. I saw his name. Carson Riney. "Riney, get the hell up" Jared said annoyed. Riney looked up at him and responded with an oink. Then the rest of the police just laughed. Jared was about to kick Riney, I could see it in his eyes. Riney didn't look to old. Maybe his early twenties. "So I guess you don't mind if I call Malissa and tell her how your acting" Jared threatened Riney. Riney's happy eyes changed to eyes of worry. "Dude last time my girlfriend slapped me, a volcano erupted" Riney said.

It was only twenty more minutes until the rest of the employees arrived. Every employee has been interrogated except me now. I looked around. I've been watching police take people outside and into the office to talk. I was sitting at one of the tables. I turned towards the stage. I then saw it. Freddy and the gang were staring at me. Except Freddy was grinning. My curiosity sucked me into a whole other world. I didn't realize Jared tapping my shoulder until he sucker punched me in the shoulder. "Ouch dud" I complained. "Come with me" he said.

I followed Jared towards the office. The hallways looked a lot less creepier in the day. The office felt more welcoming. Jared shut the doors behind us. He stood at the left door and gestured me to sit down. I complied. "So what is your name?" he asked me. "Micheal, Micheal Schmidt" I responded. "Heh, it seems this place never leaves the Schmidt's out does it?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You don't know, the owner of Fredbears diner was a Schmidt. I think his name was Bobert Schmidt. Bobert's son was one of the five to disappear at that place" Jared said. Schmidt huh. Bobert Schmidt. That name sounds familiar. Kind of like my grandpa's name. "But we are not here to have a history lesson. We are here to communicate with each other. So how long have you known Mr. Fazbear?" he asked me. "About trhee weeks" I replied.

**One million questions later**

"Okay, you are free to go" Jared said. Finaly that was a long time. Way to long. I think my butt is numb. I got up and stretched. Jared opened the doors. "Thankyou for your cooperation sir" he said. "Your welcome" I replied then headed for the exit. As I entered the party room. I noticed Riney goofing off. No showing off to two police chicks. "You see these muscles, yeah they don't make these things like they use to" he said. "Jock" I muttered. The numbskull looked at me and made his way over to me. "What did you say, citizen" he said. "I said, DICKLESS" I spat in his face. "You know you are offending a federal officer. What is your name?" Riney asked. "MICHEAL Schmidt" I told him. "Nice name, ill remember it" he snickered. I turned and left the building.

11:20p.m.

Oh crap! I slept in. Well I only got five hours of sleep. I rushed downstairs while putting clothes on. "DAD!" Zach yelled at me as I came stumbling into the kitchen putting underwear on. Bless that child. For I fear I have scarred his memories. I ran out the door pulling my pants up. I opened the door to my car and started the engine. No one can call me a nudist because no one saw me. I then preceded to pull out of the driveway.

What was Zach doing? Still up at this hour? Doesn't matter that much. I used to stay up when I was little. Mom would always be pissed at me. Dad. Well dad didn't care about it that much. I wonder if the animatronics wouldn't mind me sneaking around for some info. Foxy used to be on my side but he isn't anymore. If anything he is more against me than anything else. I will have to watch for Foxy. Foxy is predictable. Bonnie is predictable. Freddy and Chica though. Those two are unpredictable. Chica goes where she wants to just like all girls do what they want to. Freddy is predator, from the movie "Predator". I would like to get a look at the parts and service room but there is the endoskeleton in there.

I arrived at the pizzeria's parking lot. IT was almost empty except for a police car. "Sheriff" it said on the side. I wondered into the building. Then I saw Jared. He was staring at the animatronics. They were staring at him. Then Freddy looked to me. Jared turned and greeted me "Hello Schmidt!". "Officer Jared what are u still doing here?" I asked. "Mr. Fazbear asked if I could stay here while you get here, he had some errands to run" he told me. I turned and walked down to my office. "Hey, do you have a key to get into the parts and service room?" he asked me. That room is never locked. Wait. That room is never locked. Why? There is dangerous metal in there that could harm children. I walked over to insert my Fazbear key into the door. IT wouldn't open the door. "Mr. Fazbear must have another key on him" I said. "Well sorry to bother you I'll be off now" he said to me. Then he left. I turned to the animatronics to stare at Freddy. "Well hello hello, Bonnie you are looking ugly to night. You need a makeover" I said as I pulled some of my girlfriend's stuff out of my pocket. I pulled out some mascara and some eyeliner and went to work. Then I pulled out some Lipstick and transformed Bonnies purple lips to a pink. Hot pink. I got off of the stage and admired my work. "Bonnie, Girl you are looking fine tonight" I snickered. I tried to hold back my laughter. I couldn't. I just about fell over laughing really hard. MY laugh box might break. "Well I will see you tonight" I said to Bonnie. Then I left to head to the office.

IT was only a minute after midnight when I heard heavy footsteps moving at a very fast pace in my direction. I shut the left door. BANG BANG BANG. "GET OUT HERE YOU COWARD!" Bonnie yelled. "I JUST WANT TO RIP YOU HEAD AND LIMBS OFF VERY SLOWLY!" he added. I shut the right door. I turned the light on for the right window. Freddy was there. He was smiling? No he was frowning. I turned back towards the left door. Freddy was gone.

Well the rest of the night pretty much was just Bonnie and Freddy. Foxy showed only once. Chica never showed up. Its ten till six. Man this was easy. If only I could have gotten a chance to look around. That cop. What was his name? Jared yeah? Him. I then felt something strong grab my arm and pull me out of the office.

**Hello Guys sorry this took so long. I've been working on another story called "STATE OF DECAY Remastered". I have also been watching Season 5 of Breaking Bad in my free time. I did not expect anything that happened to happen. Well thankyou for being patient everbody.**


	18. Week 3 Night 4 The killer revealed!

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's **

**Week 3 Night 4**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

This job was the worst. The hallways were growing longer. Darker. The stares of the animatronics are growing colder. The air is feeling colder. The office feels smaller. Even though at night the office is the brightest room, it feels like the darkest. Those things are not going to stop until I'm dead and gone. Foxy was on my side. But now he think I killed some children or something. I didn't do anything. I guess I have to prove it somehow. There was nothing I could find out in Mr. Fazbear's desk. MR. Fazbear is very discrete. But I guess you have to be if you're trying to hide sentient murderous robots in a fun, happy children's pizzeria!

But I need to find some evidence to get foxy back on my side. But where could I look or ask someone. The daytime employees probably know nothing. I wonder if I could get into the parts and service room or the generator room or the kitchen to look for the bodies. If I never find any bodies than no child ever died. Right? No. What foxy said? He was stuffed into suits. But there are no more suits to fill unless. The restaurant is going to open again on a later date. In the commercial I saw with Zach. There were different robots. So are the… the robots already here. They could kill me at any men. IS that what the one endoskeleton was? IT was different than the others. It looked so small, skinny, and slender. Heh slenderman. I will call him slenderman. I bet that Mr. Fazbear has already named him something stupid like skinnie or slendie! I burst out laughing to myself at that thought. I then stepped out of my office and made my way to the exit to the building.

The drive to my house was fast. It's always the drive to work that is long. I am just so tired. I halted my car to a dead stop before I ran a red light. Then a blue pickup that was right behind me. IT just drove right around me like I the light was green. But it was still red. Then I head sirens coming from behind me. Then a cop car passed me and went chasing after the pickup. The light turned green and I drove home.

**SOMETIME LATER**

**JARED's POV**

Jesus that was a mess. I got stuck tailing a drunk guy down because he drove a red light. Worst of all I was stuck with Riney. He wouldn't shut up. He is like a plague. HE will give me a brain tumor one day. I stepped into my office. This police station is full of Riney's. People that show off and never ever stop talking. Then there is the people like me. The people that focus on work and not what is in our pants.

IT seems like the Schmidt's are all over this case. No they are all over the pizzeria. The first pizzeria was owned by Bobert Schmidt. His son disappeared, then five more children disappeared. The place got shutdown. A guy by the name of Mr. Fazbear opened it. Oh and Micheal Schmidt has a son. Just like Bobert Schmidt did. I bet Schmidt is behind this whole case. Stupid Riney. He was guessing that MR. Fazbear did it. I have enough evidence here to almost put Schmidt away for good. "HEY RINEY! GET IN MY OFFICE!" I yelled down the hall. I stepped back into my office. "YO what's up?" Riney asked. "What's up, is that I have all the evidence that I need to prove that Micheal Schmidt is guilty" I Riney asked. "No I need that part but I have all the evidence to be able to go on a stakeout" I bragged. "Damn I thought for sure that it was that Fazzy character man. HE just seemed too nice to me you know?" Riney asked.

**5 P.M.**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I opened my eyes. My room. I'm still alive. Why do I have to work? It will just kill me eventually. I mean I have only been surviving on luck and that luck will run out eventually. I might act all tough to those robots but I am truly scared. Scared for myself and scared for my family. IF I die Zach and angle would go into a depression. I don't want that. Why can't I just forfeit this little game and get a new job something safer. If only I could back out. But that stupid Mr. Fazbear made a contract. Fuck him.

**10 MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT**

I sat in my office wondering. Wondering if this was going to be my last night. Some people say death isn't a thing to be scared of but to be happy about. These robots are so hell-bent on killing me. Foxy betrayed me the first chance he got, that proves that he never really trusted me. Foxy and Freddy probably despise night guards a lot. Bonnie really hates me. Chica. Chica, I don't know what she thinks of me. She is odd.

I turned on the camera to look at the stage. The three stooges were staring right at me. Waiting for the midnight chime. Like it was a gunshot for cross country athletes. I looked at the time ten minutes left.

As time went on the air around me felt denser and denser. I started to breathe faster and faster. I was hyper ventilating. But why tonight. What is there to be scared about? I have dealt with these guys for more than three weeks. Why am I breaking down now? Why? Why didn't I break down when Fredbear entered the picture? Just why? Then I heard the midnight charm. The building went black.

I watched as all of the lights went out around me. One by one. Room by room. Hall by hall. Until the light in the office was all that was left. I waited and listened. I shut the left door as I heard the slight sounds of footsteps. They were barely noticeable. But they were there. I waited till Bonnie walked past the window on the left and slam his fist into the door. "Damn it I thought I could be like Freddy" Bonnie said. "Like Freddy?" I asked him. "Yeah Freddy has been the closest to getting you out of all of us, and it's because he is so smart, sneaky, and I HATE HIM" Bonnie muttered. "HE is always impressing Chica" he muttered again. Uhh oh looks like someone is a tad bit jealous.

The night was longer than usual. Bonnie kept saying stupid Freddy each time he failed. Foxy came to my door once. Chica and Freddy have yet to come to either door. It was four in the morning. I had thirty seven percent left. I was about to look out the right hall but I then noticed the faint sound of footsteps. I shut the door just in time. Freddy was already there. Damn he is fast on his feet and very quiet at sneaking to. The perfect predator. "AT first I thought you were an idiot" Freddy said from behind the door. "A scared, cocky, idiot" he added. I looked up to the window. I knew he was there. "But then I got the feeling that you were smarter than just a cocky idiot. I soon realized after Fredbear that you a worthy adversary. IF its luck then you have amazing luck. IF its skill I envy you. I will still murder you though" Freddy said. "Just shut up. All you ever talk about is how weak or stupid I am. Then you start talking about ways to kill me. You don't frighten me" I said to him. "Oh but on the contrary I think you are scared right now" Freddy said. "I'm not scared of the ways you'll kill me. I'm just scared of dying in general. I'm scared of what will happen after I die. What will happen to my family? I am not a selfish bastard like you all think I am, and I DID NOT MURDER ANYBODY! DO YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled at the glass. I then started to cry. Then I shut both doors, so I could be alone.

After an hour the six o clock chime went off. I was done crying. All I could think about was how I could prove I'm not guilty. Is there any way I can catch the culprit? The cameras. I quickly pulled up the cameras. I rewound a couple days ago and played. I saw a horrifying thing. But I couldn't see the guys face. IT was faced away from the camera. I sped forward to the next day. The person looked more relaxed this time. Then the endoskeleton was about to make a move, it blinked. Then the man said "Fuck off!" the endoskeleton just kept staring. But the man's voice, it was clear it was… Fritz.


	19. Week 3 Night 5 Wrapping up

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**WEEK 3 NIGHT 5**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

Fritz. He is the killer. I mean I probably could have guessed but I couldn't imagine. Then the tablet said "Deleting memory". NO NO no non onononononon NOOOO! I shook the tablet, pressed buttons. I tried to stop it from deleting the footage but it was too late.

Fuck me. I guess I have to record the footage next time if there is a next time. I have to call the cops! But I don't have any evidence to prove. I could have them tag or follow Fritz.

I walked out of the office and stared at the robots. They stared back. "Hello I am Mr. Fazfuck here to ruin your life" I mimicked towards Freddy. "Look I'm a fat duck I just sit around all night eating. But I can't eat because I'm to fat" I mimicked towards chica. I wasn't going to mimic foxy or bonnie because they would have been very inappropriate. Then I left the building to get a day's night's sleep.

**MIDNIGHT**

The midnight chime passed on. I waited for the animatronics to come, they didn't. I checked the camera. They were all talking on the stage I could here Freddy's deep voice saying something about right hall then supply closet. The rest was just mumbo jumbo to me. I couldn't hear him. Then the phone rang. The animatronics stopped talking. They all looked at the camera. Then I noticed Foxy was with them. How could they hear a phone ringing all the way across a building? Heck the world makes sense. The phone rang again. What if this is part of their plan?

I answered the phone. "Hello you are talking to a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. What can I do for you?" I asked. "No Micheal, what can you do for me?" a familiar voice answered back with a question. "Is this Fritz?" I asked. "No it's the killer of the missing children Micheal, iam a ghost" he said. "Fritz you are no ghost, I talked to you last week. "I am a ghost to the police Micheal, they think I am dead" he said. "But that's not what I am not calling to talk about now, what I am calling to talk about is you not following orders" Fritz said. "Not following orders? YOU ARE THE ONE MURDERING children" I said. "Micheal I will get to the point, I told you not to interfere or burrow your business into mine. Now Micheal I warned you, now you have paid the price and you don't even know it yet" Fritz said with a poisonous tone. "Micheal the next victim will be Zachary Dolipore Schmidt" Fritz said flatly. What? "If you lay a hand on my son, I will… I will stuff you into a suit myself!" I replied. "Well I am not stuffed yet, I mean I already have him in my van" Fritz said. "I'm going to kick your ass!" I spitted at him. "Micheal how can you leave work those robots will catch you and kill you, you and your son will go into the next generation of the Fazbear family. I guess I should bring Angel to…" Fritz said. "I will beat your ass in when I catch you FRITZ!" I yelled over the phone. "Remember Micheal you have more than one enemy" Fritz warned me. "If they get in my way, I will stuff them into your rectum you BASTARD!" I yelled at him. I hung up. I was pissed. I could feel it on my skin I was burning up. I was sweating like a melting wax candle. I looked on the desk and picked up the baseball bat I left there so long ago. No one is going to stop me from saving my son. Not even giants made of steel.

I gripped the bat and stepped out into the left hall. I then heard footsteps enter the office behind me. The air was cold. I cautiously stepped around the supply door. Without making a sound. I crouched and made my way to the party room. No animatronic was in sight. I peeked inside pirate's cove. Foxy wasn't there. Then all of a sudden fear started taking over my anger. Where were they? CRASH! A loud noise came from the office.

I guess they all attacked my office at once. Too bad I'm not in the office. I made my way to the exit.

**FREDDY's POV**

I looked around the room that the slave should be in. But he wasn't here. Did he hear our plan? No. He is not smart enough nor could he hear our whispering. I looked over to Foxy who stood right beside me. "Ye think he heard our plan" Foxy asked. "No" I said. Bonnie or chica had to of grabbed him. Bonnie was positioned at the supply closet. Chica was positioned in the kitchen. If Micheal were to roam down either hall he was caught. "WERE ARE YOU GOING!" I heard Bonnie yell from the party room. Bonnie must have caught him.

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I guess they all attacked my office at once. Too bad I'm not in the office. I made my way to the exit. "WERE ARE YOU GOING!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. I slowly readied my bat and swung around. HOME RUN! As soon as the bat collided with Bonnies face, he stumbled backwards and fell flat on the ground. I looked at his face, there was a dent in his check. "FUCK you!" he said to me. Then I noticed chica enter the party room. Only seconds later Foxy and Freddy came rushing in. They stared at me. Then Freddy started making his way towards me. I turned and exited the building.

I ran to my car. Opened the door and ignited the engine. IF he hurts Zach, I don't know what I'll do. I raced the car out of the parking lot and down into the street. I was going 60 in the street. Up ahead there was a car stopped at a red light. Heh what a coincidence. I drove around him in a flash. All he was thinking was "Was that Flash?" Heh it was only yesterday when someone drove around me. I drove around this guy just now. Illegally.

When I the house entered my sight I slowed down. I came to a stop and ran to the door. I didn't have time to open the door so I just rammed right into it. I ran upstairs to find Zach not in his bed. "ZACH!" I yelled. "Honey what are you doing home at this hour?" Angel asked. "Where is Zach" I asked her. "He is in bed sweety" she said. "No he isn't" I replied. "Someone kidnapped him" I added. Nothing. Silence. Fuck does she think she is dreaming. I ran down stairs and picked up the home phone and dialed the number that contacted me earlier. Nothing. I called 911. "Hello this is the" I cut her off, "Mam listen my son is missing". "Sir would you like to file a missing child report?" she asked. "No someone kidnapped my son, he did not wonder off" I said. "Okay I will contact the sheriff" she said. "My name is Micheal Schmidt. My son's name is Zach Schmidt" I told her. She then hung up.

I sat down at the kitchen table and waited a couple hours then the phone rang. SCHMIDT, You ARE SOPPOSED TO BE AT WORK RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Fazbear yelled at me. He hung up. Fuck he is still making me got to work. Wait? How does he know I'm not at work? I walked out the door and marched to work.

Fuck who does he think he is. If fritz has my son he will be dead by tomorrow or the next day. Fuck my life. Fuck Mr. Fazbear. Fuck angel too she think she is having a dream right now. I stopped walking towards the Fazbear restaurant and I turned to the direction of the police department.


	20. Week 3 Night 6 Zachey

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's**

**Week 3 ****Night**** Day 6**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I entered the police department. In front of me was a girl sitting behind a desk. She looked up at me. "Can I help you sir?" she asked. Her voice was the same as the one on the phone. "I'm Micheal Schmidt and my son is missing!" I said. She turned to her side and leaned towards her desk. She pressed a button and said "He is here". Then a door to my left burst open. A familiar face said "Micheal could you come talk with me?" he asked. IT was Jared. Sherriff Jared.

I followed Jared into a room that looked like an interrogation room from one of the TV shows. "Now Micheal have a seat" he said. I sat down. Jared started to smile. "So Micheal have you killed any kids lately?" he asked. "WHAT?" I simply responded. Kill any kids? Does he believe I am the murderer? HE believes I kidnapped my own son? "Fuck YOU IF YOU THINK I KODNAPPED ANYBODY AND MURDERED THEM!" I spat in his face. His smile turned into a frown. "Look Micheal I don't believe you but it would be illegal for me to send you to prison without any evidence. So I will just hold you at this police station until we find your missing son Zach. Okay. I believe you are the murderer and I am saving your son right now" Jared said. "Saving my son, saving my son by locking away his last hope? FUCK YOU!" I yelled at him. "Well do you have any suspects that could be the murderer?" he asked me calmly. "Fritz Smith" I responded.

"There are a lot of Fritz smith's out there in the world, you know that right?" he asked. "But only one worked at Freddy Fazbears Pizza" I said. Jared exited the room and left me there. The fuck is he thinking? Why would I murder people? Kids? Just Why? Then Riney stepped into the room. "Aww great, HEY everybody its DICKLESS!" I shouted around the room. Then just like people rooting for a team I chanted "DICKLESS DICKLESS DICKLESSS!". I turned and looked at him right in the face. "Shut up and sit down chump" he said. I sat down. He then sat down. "You know I am here to help you get out of this mess. I don't think you did this, I think Mr. Fazbear did this" Riney said. "Heh, Mr. Fazbear is more dickless than you" I said. "The true culprit is Fritz Smith" I added. "Mike, Fritz is dead. HE died in prison a couple years ago" Riney said calmly.

What? "What? No, he can't be dead. I just talked to him two weeks ago and over the phone and whenever I talk about calling the police he would say you can't… arrest a dead man" I said. Riney started laughing. "Are you on drugs MAN?" Riney tried to ask. "Fuck you man, if you believe me than you believe me. IF you don't believe me than screw off and let me save my son" I said.

Hours passed. Riney left the room. My girlfriend entered. "Mikey" she said almost while crying. "Where is Zachey?" she sobbed. I watched as tears fell down her cheeks. "These cops don't believe me but I believe it was a guy that worked for Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Fritz Smith" I said. "Fritz" she said. Then her face went white. "Micheal, I didn't tell you but there was this guy that kept following Zach someday. No just watching him like a stalker, his first name was Fritz" Angle admitted. "Angle? Why didn't you report him as a stalker?" I asked her. "I don't know I just… I just…" she froze up and burst into more tears. Seeing her like this made me feel, sad, angry, and depressed. "Angle we will find Zach, just tell officer douche and his partner in crime that information" I told her. "I can't… I should have done it a long time ago" she cried. "ANGLE! Get a hold of yourself. If you say this info to them then they will ease up on me. I will find Zach. Fritz will either go to jailor…" I trailed off. Angle looked up to me. She started wiping her face off. "All right I'll tell them" she said as she made her way over to the door. Then she knocked on the door.

**MIDNIGHT**

**BONNIE's POV**

Damn that stupid night guard. Why won't he just quit or die already. HE already beat my nose in so why don't he just DIE! I started running towards the office. Maybe I will smash his nose in this time! I made it to the door in a matter of seconds. I lunged into the room. It was empty.

Where is he? I started looking around the room. No Night guard. Foxy and Freddy came down to investigate why they didn't hear me cursing. "Tha scallywag be gone captain" Foxy said. Freddy looked around the room. "Fan out, he won't escape this time!" Freddy ordered. Freddy stayed back in the office while foxy walked up the right hall and I the left. I checked the supply closet. Nothing. I checked pirate's cove. Nothing. I saw Foxy exit the right hallway. He showed the sign of nothing.

Chica exited the kitchen. "Hi guys where is Freddy?" she asked. "Tha captain be watchin for tha scallywag" Foxy said. "So he escaped again?" she asked. "Well no, I think tonight is the night we get him" I said quickly so Chica would think I have a plan. "Oh GOOODYEEE!" She yelled. "This night guard was mean I didn't like his language or the way he called me a fat duck" she added.

I ran into the parts and service room and then the generator room. Nothing. I walked back out to the party room. Foxy went into the bathrooms. He came out empty handed. He must have quit. "Hey Freddy I think he Quit!" I yelled down the halls. "Yar we beat the scallywag" Foxy declared. Freddy came into view. Chica ran over to him. She was about to hug him when he stopped her. "I don't believe he would have quit. HE was doing way too well to just up and quit. I believe I could have caught him tonight, but he wasn't here. I think he is sick or something happened to him. OR else he would be here" Freddy stated. "Hopefully that murdering bastard got killed or something" I said. "Bonnie! Watch your language" Chica barked at me. Chica needs to be less antipottymouthing. I like to say bad words even though it is not in my system to do so. It makes me feel free.

**5:30p.m.**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

Riney and Jared entered the room. "Alrighty you are free to go" Jared said. I got up and as I passed them I muttered "Assholes". The building was so dark in the morning. I turned to see if Jared and Riney were following me. They were heading the opposite direction of me. I wanted to turn around and knock those two guys flat. They wasted so much time. Zach might already be dead. I will only have tonight to find him. Maybe not even that. He could have died hours ago. I walked outside and fell to the sidewalk and allowed waterfalls to run down my cheeks.

**RINEY's POV**

"So we are really going to let him go?" I asked Jared. "Yes, but we will follow him everywhere he goes to day. From here to his house to work and back to his house" Jared said. "Dude are we really going into the place he works? That place looks like it could get pretty scary at night" I mentioned to Jared. "So you are Dickless?" he challenged.


	21. Week 3 Night 7 Contract

**FiVE WeeKS aT FrEdDY's **

**WEEK 3 NIGHT 7 **

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I looked around. I noticed a police car following my every move. I had just went home to comfort Angle, when I decided to take a walk to think. Fritz. Zach. Jared. Riney. Angel. Those words are just names. Names that could have no meaning at any day and anytime. I arrived at my destination the park.

Then I noticed my phone ringing I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Mr. Schmidt go to work tonight. We have a contract!" a man yelled at me. IT was Mr. Fazbear. WE have a contract. Fuck you buddy.

**JARED's POV**

We should be arresting this man right now. I mean he just called a guy. What if this Schmidt guy is in cahoots with the murderer? OR he is the murderer and he is contacting his lackeys. We will get him sooner or later though I just know it. Then Mike started walking back to his house.

Riney and I have been watching Schmidt for hours. HE was still at his house. Then all of a sudden, his girlfriend stepped out of the house crying. Then Mike stepped out crying to. He ran over to his girlfriend and hugged her.

**11:55p.m.**

**MICHEAL SCHMIDT's POV**

I entered the pizzeria. I looked behind me to see a police car pulling up to the parking lot. Shit. Are they going to follow me in here? I walked down to my office. I checked the cameras. The parts and service room was shut. It's never shut. Could that be were? No that would be too easy. I started to walk out of the office when the clock struck midnight.

I jogged back into the office. I heard footsteps walking down the right hallway. I instantly shut the door. "Hey, SCHMIDT! OPEN UP!" I heard a familiar voice call. Riney. I opened in a heartbeat. "Get in here you idiots!" I almost yelled at them. "You guys are in danger here" I said. "Danger, What danger?" Jared asked. "These robots are not normal. They are possessed" I said to Jared. Riney burst out laughing. "HORSE SHIT!" he tried to say. "Then go out there and say hi to one of them huh?" I said to Riney. "I will" Riney said. Then Riney stepped out of the office and walked towards the stage.

I followed Riney into the party room. "Riney it's not safe out here!" I yelled at him. I looked to the animatronics they were staring dead ahead at the wall. Not moving a muscle. Riney then walked up to the stage. "Fuck you are one ugly bastard" he said to Bonnie. Bonnie didn't even flinch. Jeeez it's so dark we could barely see are selves. The only light that was in the room is the light that came from the stage. Riney got on the stage and leaned on Bonnie "OH NO he has me" Riney joked. "Very funny Schmidt" I heard Jared say. Then I heard a weird sound. The sound of wet paper tearing. "Yes, very funny Schmidt".

I turned around to see something shiny sticking out of Jared's neck. A black figure removed it and shoved Jared to the floor. "JARED!" Riney yelled. I recognized the man's voice. Fritz. "Fritz, where is Zach?" I asked. "He is here" Fritz said. Then Fritz's silhouette disappeared. "Come back you coward!" I yelled in his direction. "Not when the animatronics are coming back online" Fritz said. That time it sounded like his voice came from right behind me. I looked back to the stage. Bonnie's eyes started to move. "Riney get down NOW!" I yelled at him.

Riney turned and saw the purple bunny try to grab him. Riney quickly moved backward to dodge Bonnies attack. But he ended up falling off of the stage. Bonnie hoped of the stage and looked right at me. Then Freddy looked at me. I then immediately understood why. I heard metal clanking in my direction.

I jumped onto one of the tables to avoid the hook wielding pirate. I looked around to see Freddy and Bonnie advancing towards me. Then Foxy started running down to the office. I saw Chica roam into the parts and service room. In seconds I heard the office doors close. Foxy locked me out here. "You shouldn't have come back here" Freddy said. "We've been waiting a long time for this moment" Bonnie said. Bonnie then grabbed me. "Riney help me!" I yelled.

Bonnie started carrying me towards the parts and service room. I looked behind me to see Freddy, he was looking around for Riney. Bonnie sat me down onto the table in the parts and service room. "Look bonnie please don't do this. I can stop the murderer tonight" I said to him. He looked at me. HE seemed to consider this. "It's just a trick" he said. Bonnie then made his way to a Freddy suit. "Bonnie it is not a trick I assure you that Fritz is here" I said. Bonnie stopped and turned around. "DON'T YOU DARE JOKE ABOUT THAT MAN!" he yelled into my face. I then realized something. Where is Chica? I saw her enter the parts and service room. "HEY where is Chica?" I asked. "None of your business" Bonnie said as he grabbed the feet of a Freddy costume.

Then out of nowhere something chrome like grabbed Bonnies arm. "No, not yet" it said. I then noticed it was the endoskeleton. The endoskeleton made its way over to me. "You help us get rid of Fritz tonight and I will consider you as a future ally" it said. "Yeah sure!" I almost shouted in his face. "Good, now get to work" it said. I looked to bonnie. He was frozen still. "I disabled his systems by turning his crankshaft, you only have a couple minutes though" it said. "Thanks" I said. "Don't thank me yet, I might still kill you when the time is right" it said. I hoped off of the table and made my way to the office.

I arrived at the office window to see. Fritz. Foxy was laying against the opposite wall. He was just as frozen as Bonnie was. "Open the door ASSHOLE!" I yelled into the room. Fritz looked at me and smiled. "I don't know how you got away from bonnie but I assure you I will slit your throat in front of your own kid" Fritz threatened. I banged my fist against the glass. How could I get into that office? The VENTS!

I ran straight to the parts and service room. I started walking over to the generator room door when I heard something behind me. I quickly entered and shut the door behind me. Then I heard a voice. A beautiful voice singing. "Hush little baby don't say a word, mommas gonna buy you a mocking bird". I approached the voice. I turned on my flashlight that I forgot all about. I saw Chica holding a sleeping Zach. She looked up at me. Her face was a face of shock. Then her face got angry. She got up and stood between me and Zach. "Don't you dare lay another hand on this child" she said. "Chica that is my son" I said. "No you are not, you are just a murderer!" she spat in my face. I then punched the robot right in the face, as hard as I could. Chica stumbled backwards. I held my hand it hurts like hell. "Dad?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Zach" I answered. Chica looked behind her. Zach got up and ran over to me. I embraced him in a deep hug. "Wait so you are not the murderer?" she asked me. "No I've already said this. Just because I am a night watchman doesn't mean I am a murderer" I said. She seemed to consider this fact. "Zach stay here with Chica, I got to make sure you don't get hurt ever again" I said. Then I entered the vents.

I ended up entering an empty office. No Fritz, and no Foxy. I stepped out into the left hall. I looked inside the supply office. Riney was hiding there. He was crying. "Riney come with me" I told him. "No" he said. "That was an order" I told him. I then walked back out into the hallway and made my way to the party room. I saw Chica holding Zach. Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie had Fritz pinned down by the parts and service room door. "You'll never catch me" he said as he ducked into the room. I quickly turned around and ran to the office. I climbed up the office vents to find a bloody knife. Wet with Jared's blood. I picked it up and kept going.

I crawled into the generator room where I saw Fritz enter through the door. I ran up behind him and plunged the knife right into his stomach. "Fuck" he said. Then he turned around to face me. I backed up. HE pulled the knife out of his stomach. Red kept falling down his shirt. I kept backing up to a corner. "Well Schmidt I guess you'll die here" he said. Then almost on queue Freddy busted into the room. Bonnie and Foxy followed him. Fritz backed up and looked around. Then I saw a suit that I never noticed before. It was like a golden Bonnie. Fritz ran over to it and started squeezing himself inside of it. Freddy walked over to me and grabbed the knife out of my hand. Fritz had the suit all the way on. HE started laughing triumphly. Freddy then plunged the knife into Fritz's throat.

I ran out of the generator room and into the party room where I found Riney, Zach and Chica. IT was almost six in the morning. "Riney delete any files about this case if you can, nothing ever happened here" I said. He nodded his head at me. "I'm gone" he said, then he ran out the door. Zach walked over to me and cried. "Let's go home buddy" I said to him. Then we left the building.

Authors Note

So that concludes week three out of five. Fritz is down. Fredbear is out of the picture. Who will the next villain be? Will it be Angle? Some one new? OR Riney? Anyway this story is going by very fast. And I am enjoying every time I type this story. So thankyou followers, and readers! I will have to start **FiVE MoRe WeeKS aT FrEdDY's** soon. But I don't know when. This is going to be a trilogy series. **Five Weeks aT FrEdDY's**, **FiVE MoRe WeeKS aT FrEdDY's, **and finally** The FiNal CHaPteR oF FrEdDY's.**


End file.
